


A Note on Colors, Love and Everything in Between

by flora_09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Colors, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Jeongin gets cursed!, M/M, Slow Burn, Witches and curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flora_09/pseuds/flora_09
Summary: “I’m Jeongin,” He softly spoke, “Yang Jeongin. I’m searching for the northern witch too.” He looked up at Jisung for a moment, “May I ask why are you looking for her?”“I have a wish to make.” Jisung answered letting Jeongin grasp the silent question of ‘what about you?’.“A wish, huh?” Jeongin giggled and it was a pretty sound, though Jeongin’s smile soon turned somber, dampened a bit as he looked up into the sky, Jisung only now noticed the orange hue of the sky that painted itself so beautifully behind Jeongin, “I have a curse to break.”Or, Jeongin gets cursed by the witch equivalent of Karen all while Jisung just wants his father to notice how his sister is better than him in every way possible. Tangled in both their similarities and differences, the boys discover one-too-many things together, maybe getting more than what they had bargained for in the beginning.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	1. Orange

**Author's Note:**

> This work is pure fiction and there's no intent to claim that these fictional portrayals reflect the real interactions of the idols in any way, shape or form.

_Orange._

_In the beginning, were two boys, one that lived his normal life with utmost happiness and the other who couldn’t help but loathe his lavish upbringing. They talk about people who are meant to be, who fit in the best of ways, click as soon as they meet but not these two. Their imperfections clashed together, their differences growing too great to ignore but they couldn’t seem to let the other go, something along the lines of trying to understand each other. Weird, was one way to describe them as they jittered around colors, running all over the space, you couldn’t take your eyes off them once you started observing them. They laughed, fought, cried, laughed a little more, together, always together, to balance each other so that one can’t fly too far away to never be able to come back and one can leave the ground once in a while to take flight._

_Their story was one among many things, of changing, of understanding, of losing homes, of finding new ones, of friendship, of a little something more than that and of colors._

_In the beginning, they were tinged with carelessness, pessimism, rudeness, the crude raw aggression, believe it or not, they were all but boys, the tender heart of youth prevalent, mixed with hope, happiness, and warmth._

_In the beginning, the sky stood orange and so did Han Jisung and Yang Jeongin._

A little before the beginning Yang Jeongin ended up making the single biggest mistake of his life.

It was a casual day, he was moving around the little art shop at the end of the street, arranging the brushes properly on display, making sure the easels stayed upright when the bell at the front rung, it’s sweet chime filling the shop and he hurried back to the counter to greet his customer. 

He saw a woman, carrying herself with utmost grace, head held high as her heels clicked on the cheap wooden floor. The black dress wasn’t weather-appropriate considering how the concrete roads were probably cooked raw by the blistering sun but he’d have to admit it was pretty, her robe fluttering behind her. Jeongin did feel the slightest bit intimidated as she stood near the counter. She gave him a small smile and Jeongin returned it, “Hello, how can I help you today?” He asked, following what he usually does.

“I need some paints,” She slid a small paper on the table, “If you could please get them for me?” Her voice never wavering, confident and modulated. He nodded and took the paper, reading over the kinds of paints she wanted, a little check-in the record and he had an idea of where he’ll find them.

“Please give me a moment, I’ll bring them here in a minute.” He said as he stepped away from the counter and went at the back of the shop to bring the paints out from the shelves. Out of the five paints she was looking for, it seemed like the store was out of one of them so he just brought the four others upfront, keeping it on the counter.

“Ah,” She frowned a bit looking down at the paints, “One’s missing here.”

Jeongin nodded, “Yeah, we are out of the peach shade you asked for. I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“You’re out of it?” Jeongin could sense the slightest hint of lividness in her tone. He just prayed to God she isn’t _that_ kind of customer.

Jeongin nodded yet again, “That seems to be it, miss. The new stock was supposed to arrive today but I guess it’s running late.” He saw her frown deepen and he hurriedly added, “I’m sorry about it.” As the owner says, the best shot at handling people who get upset for unreasonable things is to pretend like they’re in the right and you’re the one who wronged them which at first sounded utterly stupid because why should he apologize when the other person’s being petty but after one too many run-ins with people who almost reduced him to tears, he decided that it’s for the best.

“Sorry won’t cut it now, would it?” Her tone grew louder, eyebrows scrunched together as she stared at Jeongin, “It took me so long to travel here since your dainty shop is at the edge of the town, I _needed_ all of them.” It still hasn’t escalated that bad, Jeongin has hopes that he can save this.

“I do understand and I deeply apologize for causing this trouble,” Jeongin’s tried to evaluate whether he should say it or not, it’s usually a wild card with situations like these, it can either turn it in his favor or go completely against him though when he saw the woman just give him a look of absolute anger he decides to go for it, “You don’t need to pay for these things and if you drop by tomorrow to pick up the missing color you wouldn’t need to pay for it either, if that works for you?” 

“That’s an oddly small compensation for this big of a trouble, boy.” She said, picking up the small can of paint and twirling it around. Jeongin bit back a frustrated sigh.

“How can I make up for it then?” He asked her, trying hard to not let his tone become borderline offensive. Customers like this always do hate when he starts to level his voice to match theirs.

“Get me the missing paint.” She said it as though it was obvious, as though Jeongin should already know this.

“But miss, we are out of stock here.” He can the slightest hint of exasperation in his voice, hopes she doesn’t catch on it.

“You said the new stock was coming in today, right?” 

Jeongin nodded, “Yes but—” 

The woman was quick to cut him off, “Well can’t you go and bring it yourself then?”

“I have no whereabouts of where the package is miss, maybe it’s in the town somewhere but it can easily be held out in some other town, I won’t be able to track it down and it would waste both your time and mine.” Even if Jeongin by some miracle knew where they were there was no way he’d go to fetch just a can of paint when he knew that it’s definitely going to reach the shop in a day or two.

“Well, I have wasted plenty of time coming here, haven’t I?” Her frown deepens even more if that was somehow even possible.

“I’m positive miss that the paint would be delivered tomorrow. If you could just come by then?” 

The woman scoffed, “Do you take me as a fool, boy? I don’t have all my life to waste on doing dumb errands like you, I need that paint and you _have_ to bring it.” Ouch. _No need to get all personal like that now_ , Jeongin thought.

“I never said such a thing miss and I’m sorry that I have no purpose in life like you do but I don’t think I can bring what you _need_.” He’d like to say that the heat was messing with his head and that’s why he couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth, “So, would you like to take this in a bag or would you carry it yourself?” He points towards the paints of the counter.

“Watch your tongue, boy,” She said, scowling at him, “You have no idea of what things I’m capable of.” _You are plenty capable of being a self-entitled human I suppose,_ Jeongin thought but it seemed way too mean of an answer.

He sighed, “You are correct I indeed do not know what you’re capable of. So, do you want these paints or not?” 

She slammed the can of paint she was holding down on the counter, “Since you seem to have no manners, I guess I’ll have to give you a little something.”

“Oh, I refuse miss, I’m in no need of,” He vaguely moved his hand in the air, “whatever it is you want to give me.”

“Oh, well,” She scoffed and put on a tight smile, “You shall have it anyway.” She grabbed Jeongin’s wrists, painfully squeezing it and muttering words under her breath, pushing him back when she was done and before Jeongin could react or say something, she snatched the paints from the counter and went straight out the door, slamming it all while Jeongin just stared wide-eyed at the pure display of a temper tantrum from a grown woman. 

He hissed as he cradled his wrist close to his chest, lifting his other hand to see red visible marks though that’s not what he noticed first. There were black incomprehensible marks curling all around his wrist like a bracelet except it looked like it was inked on. Other than the death hold of the woman, it didn’t hurt at all. He tried to rub it out, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he furiously scratched it hoping it would come off except it only made his skin redder. He tried to wash it off next, with water, soap, it didn’t disappear. 

After a while he just slumped, accepting she did something weird to him but since he didn’t feel like anything was out of place so he continued his work. Greeted more customers, got them what they needed, covered his partner’s shift because he called in sick today, thanked God that he didn’t meet another customer like the woman from before. She eerily remained at the back of his mind, throughout the day there were multiple instances where Jeongin couldn’t help but unconsciously rub at his wrist, the skin blotched red, almost as if would start bleeding if Jeongin were to continue with his paranoid actions. 

After closing the art shop, he went back to his small room in a rundown apartment. The old lady was kind enough to clear up the storeroom on the first floor when Jeongin came in looking for a cheap stay and even if it was located in a _not so_ good area and there were more than few weird occupants and the doors were often breaking at the hinges and locks that could be easily opened, Jeongin considered it a steal. It worked for him, a small space to sleep, a desk fitted near the window and a very small counter to cook plus the old lady doesn’t mind if the rent comes in late, _worked_ as he said.

He shrugged off the uneasiness and forgot about his wrist as soon as he hit the bed. Jeongin slept well.

A little before the beginning Han Jisung decided to do something to change his life for the better.

He had been woken up unceremoniously to an argument between his father and one of his men as he slept on the couch. Something or the other about trade meetings, not his cup of tea, he tried hard to just turn his back and go back to sleep yet the heavy footsteps only grew louder and louder and it wasn’t long before his father was in the living room.

“Jisung?” His father questioned, motioning his men to stop talking for a while as Jisung turned around to look at him still flopped on the couch, “That’s no place to sleep, boy, and have you seen the time? Aren’t you supposed to be attending your lessons?”

“Sorry father, just wanted to take a nap.” He mumbled, getting up from the couch, “I’ll be going.”

“Go straight to your lessons, boy. I’ve heard you’ve been skipping out a lot.”

_Not his fault he isn’t the least bit interested in learning things to benefit him after inheriting his father’s line of work_ but he resorted to just nodding as he lazily gets out the room. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his father shaking his head in disappointment. He still doesn’t understand why he’s forced to learn about things that he doesn’t want to know about, all these trade work and finance is not something he’s good at and his elder sister is very much capable to handle it herself. The way his father undermines his sister’s hard work doesn’t sit right with him.

“Hey, Sung.” His sister, Sana, called out to him, emerging from the library, “Mr.Kim was looking for you, we haven’t yet started the lesson.”

Jisung can’t help but whine, “I don’t wanna!” 

Sana giggled, “Can’t help it, Sungie, you need to learn all this if you want to continue father’s work.”

“But what if I don’t want to continue his work?” He rolled his eyes, “Anyone can see you’re better than me at this, he does not need me.”

“You know how father is,” Sana said, voice more pitying than anything, “I’ve been trying to convince him for the longest time to let go of you and let me handle all of this but he just doesn’t agree.”

“Ugh.”

“Come in.” She dragged him inside anyway and Jisung didn’t have any plausible reason to resist her.

And that’s how he spent his afternoon, barely paying attention to whatever it is the teacher said, slumped in his chair, doodling in his notebook while his sister diligently scribbled down notes beside him, _so fun._ He lets out the biggest sigh of relief when they are finally dismissed, his sister hitting him, insisting that it wasn’t as bad as Jisung made it seem but he counter-attacked with the fact that she _liked_ studying about all the trade stuff while he, on the other hand, couldn’t care any less.

They were continuing their petty fight when their father cut in, “Children, for the love of God, just stop.” 

Sana quickly shut her mouth while whatever retaliation Jisung had died on his tongue. “Is something wrong, father?” Sana had asked, her eyes shining with interest. She probably knew about the recent arguments on the trade matters and just wanted to know what the problem is, Jisung barely held back the snort as he glared at his sister.

“Some complications in the recent trade with the northern town apparently, I’d have to leave the tomorrow to go there.” He said, rubbing his forehead in distress, “You, my boy,” He pointed at Jisung, “will have to accompany me, it’s due time you took all this seriously.” 

Jisung stumbled over his words for a while, too surprised at the sudden reveal, he didn't just want to get dragged into long meetings and petty conversations about a negotiation he had no interest in. More so than that it’s the fact that Sana would like it better than him, she practically gives it her all to study and understand all the trade stuff and she quite likes it and all this while, she had been trying to get their father to notice how competent she is and somehow everyone noticed it _except_ this man and he’s so mad at himself because he hadn’t put in any effort for all this and yet here he stood, “What? Why? Take Sana instead, I’m happy here!” 

“It’s you who’s taking over all this not Sana, it’s final, Jisung.” His father glared at him and Jisung felt like he’s had enough of all this.

“Can you just for a minute notice how much I hate this?!” He lets out an unbelievable laugh, “Father, I don’t care about trade. Just for once can you acknowledge the very obvious fact that Sana’s better than me?” And he felt this immense anger when his father just shook his head in disappointment as though this was Jisung simply throwing a tantrum over not getting a candy not genuinely upset at the fact that Sana wants to be where he is desperately and yet his father’s pushing him when he didn't even want this. In fact, want comes way ahead, Jisung didn't even deserve to take over whatever _this_ is. “I sound like a whiny child to you again, don’t I?” he asked, nails digging into his palms.

“How nice of you to be self-aware.” His father sneered.

“ _Father.”_ Sana exasperated from beside Jisung. “Please do keep your—”

Jisung snorted, “Very well, _father,_ I am _not_ coming with you, I hate this and it’s due time for _you_ to know that.” And just like that Jisung made his way out the door, ignoring both the worried and livid calls of his name, making sure to slam it behind him, the pure expression of a temper tantrum.

He walked on the familiar streets, not exactly knowing where he wanted to go but continuing anyway. Thoughts swirling in his head, of how utterly undeserving he was of all the things his father offered him. To think that someone who’s far better than him is just _there_ and his father constantly chooses him, it forced him to turn away from all this, he tried to really, act like a complete degenerate for his father to, for once, shift his attention to the better one. How many nights has he heard Sana curl in on herself and cry, how many nights has he heard her flipping her books and notes learning patiently about everything to just receive the slightest speck of attention that goes into Jisung and he hated himself for that, to take away what’s rightfully supposed to be her sister’s. He truly believes that Sana’s too nice to say it to his face but somewhere, deep in her heart, she must loathe him and the thought of his sister hating him only made his heart squeeze a tad bit tighter, quite painful, almost as though it would collapse in on itself leaving only a black hole in its place to swallow Jisung whole.

He found himself standing in front of the town square soon enough, the streets filled with patrons going about their evening shopping trips or just a tiny little outing to get out of their house. He blended in smoothly, the chitter-chatter of the crowd filling the space where his voice screamed at him inside his head. The physical warmth offered comfort like none other for the time being, the neatly spread out items on the stalls catching his eyes once in a while so he could ignore the slowly growing ache in his lungs. Jisung would stand there for the longest of times if it meant he wouldn’t have to see his father look at him with utmost disappointment and his sister with a tint of jealousy and shame. He no longer wanted to acknowledge the gaping hole that had started growing where his heart was supposed to be because lying was a rush like none other, he’d deceive himself this time too.

He was just passing buy another one of the stalls when a turquoise emerald caught his eye. He moved near to observe it, twirling it between his fingers, he thought it would make a pretty gift, for whom though? He didn’t know, just a sudden urge to buy it, he dug around in his pocket, taking out whatever bills and coins were crushed there and turned to the shopkeeper who seemed to be engrossed in a conversation with a man, wildly exclaiming whatever incident he was narrating and Jisung couldn’t help the curiosity, quietly hearing in on them.

“—I swear to god!” The man screeched, “The northern witch can do _anything._ ”

“Yeah, and how’d ya know that?” The shopkeeper grumbles, “It’s not like ya met her or anything, stop blabbering.”

“Ted, buddy,” The man continued, “She came through the town I was staying at and this woman bumped into her and the witch cursed her! She grew old in a matter of seconds, I saw it all happen.”

The guy, Ted, said, “Quite the temper she has.”

The man nodded along, “Yeah, I’d definitely not want to do anything to piss her off, mate. Though it seems compelling to think she can probably fulfill anything I ask for.”

“Nothing comes without a price,” Ted murmured, “Especially with this witch, you’d be getting the worse part of the deal, magic isn’t something to toy around.” He fixed his displays a bit, “At least not with this cranky one.” The man hesitantly nodded, topics shifting into something Jisung didn’t bother to hear. _The northern witch,_ he felt the gears turn in his head as he moved closer to the two men, slowly sliding the emerald in his palm to Ted, asking for the price.

He absent-mindedly mumbled, “Where did you see the northern witch last?” and the man beside him quickly whipped his head to look at him.

“You heard us?”

“Yeah,” Jisung nodded, “I was just standing there, looking at the display. I hope she doesn’t come to our town, man, doesn’t sound all that fun.”

“I don’t think she will.” The man mused in, “She was well on her way to the ports for some paints or somethin’ she kept fussing about, she’d probably head straight back to the northern town of Isla after getting what she wants.” Jisung nodded along and Ted came back with the emerald giving him the exact price and Jisung counted whatever he had, barely enough to pay for it. He handed it over to the man as he dropped it into a paper bag and Jisung parted away, leaving with a polite ‘thank you’ and ‘good-bye’.

_The witch can fulfill any wish;_ Jisung had only one. The northern town, father’s trade settlements, the witch, Jisung can’t believe how this was made to be. The universe finally pulling the right strings to show Jisung the way and he practically sprinted back, already knowing all he has to do, he knows how to fix everything. No price is too big if he got what he wants, he’ll make everything right, no matter what the trade he’d get more than what he bargained for. Jisung’s grin stretched wide as the cold evening wind hit him in the face, he was happy.

He threw the door open, forcing his shoes off without bothering to open his shoelaces, “Father!” He yelled, still out of breath but he heard clattering in the dining hall so he ran again, “Father,” He said, his father looking at him with the same disappointment dripping from earlier and Jisung forced down the ugly feeling crawling up his spine, his sister also whipped her head up, relief flooding her face, “Are we going to the town of Isla?” He asked.

His father just stared on, suspicious, “No. We are going to Bradford.”

Jisung inwardly let out a scream of victory, Bradford was the town adjacent to Isla, going there would mean easy access to what he planned to do. He took a deep sigh, eyebrows furrowed, putting on his best act of being deep in thought and deeply disturbed, “I’ll come.” He sighed, barely holding back his smile, not willing to give up his cover.

His father stared at him wide-eyed, so did Sana before he broke into a proud smile.

“On _one_ condition,” He added quickly, he just hoped this worked out, he can kill two birds with one stone, his father nodded eagerly, looking quite willing to accept whatever Jisung threw his way, “Sana can tag along with us.” Sana choked on the food hearing that, his father just stared on, his smile dimming a bit.

“Okay,” He said hesitantly, “Yeah, we’ll take her along.” _Yes._ Sana turned to Jisung and Jisung to her, both staring at each other and Sana has the biggest grin on her face, almost not believing how easy it was. Jisung’s plan had kick-started, he had laid his first moves properly, he has to make sure he followed it. Jisung can do it; Sana thanked him in their shared room when they were packing up for tomorrow. Jisung can do it; He thought about the witch as he fell on his bed. Jisung can do it, he had to.

Jeongin woke up with a weird feeling.

A feeling as though something was inherently wrong with him. He laid in his bed trying to figure out what was out of place but couldn’t come to a conclusion so he decided to blame it on the events of yesterday just shaking him up and went ahead to do his usual morning routine, getting ready for his work at the art shop again. He pulled out a random shirt from his closet. Staring at it closely he didn’t remember having such an oddly colored shirt before. The shade of blue was weird, a little dulled out, almost spruce like if he remembered the shade correctly. Jeongin didn’t think much of it, it was probably because the shirt was cheap and the color must’ve washed off. He threw it back in the closet, looking for a better one to wear to work that had proper cuffs to cover up his wrist which still had the odd inking which irked him more than he’d like to admit.

The art shop wasn’t all that far away, he only had a small walk to reach there from his rundown apartment so he took his merry time on the way. Today the owner of the shop was going to help him out during his shift, Jeongin guessed that’s due to the arrival of the new paints. He usually drops by whenever there’s new stock coming in to help Jeongin arrange it with proper help. He’s a nice old man if Jeongin were to say so himself, he did enjoy the company.

“Hello!” Jeongin greeted him when he saw the man surrounded by multiple packed boxes as soon as he entered the shop.

“Oh, Jeongin you’re here!” The man exclaimed, “I was waiting for you to come in so we can get started with this mess.” He gestured down to the boxes.

Jeongin giggled, “Let’s do it, Mr. Lee.” 

They both got on their job of tearing open the boxes and pulling out cans and cans of paint before starting to arrange them according to their shades. They worked for what seemed like an eternity, laughing when one of them joked about something before falling into a comfortable silence again. It was one of the last few boxes Jeongin had cut into and his hands stilled for a moment, a look of confusion probably visible on his face as Mr. Lee questioned him, “Is something wrong with the paints, Jeongin?”

Jeongin hesitantly nodded, “The blue shades.” He stated, “It doesn’t have all of them.”

“What?” Mr. Lee back-tracked, keeping the cans he had picked up from another box back down before coming to inspect it himself and Jeongin stepped away to let him have a proper look. Mr. Lee stared at it for a while, moving the cans above and checking it all before he turned to Jeongin, “Wow, you almost got me scared there for a second. When did you become so good at acting, kid?” He laughed out.

“What?” It’s Jeongin who was surprised now, “But there’s no navy or indigo, not even cobalt.” He points to the box.

Mr. Lee looked at him weirdly, “They are right here, Jeongin. What are you talking about? I can see them.”

“Huh?” Jeongin’s stared at the box again, crouching down to peer into in beside Mr. Lee. He moved around the cans the same way Mr. Lee did, he felt something was off, “They’re not here.” He mumbled softly; his tone tinged with a hint of panic. Mr. Lee lifted two of the cans in his hand, turning the label towards him as Jeongin read it. _Indigo_ and _Navy. Huh? What?_ “It looks like teal,” he whispered, “and cerulean,” he looked at the box again, “and stone.” Jeongin can’t see the vibrant color of the shades, it’s all dulled out, a tone down, he can’t see any of the rich blues. “What? I can’t see them.” He voiced out. Mr. Lee looked at him startled.

“You can’t see the color?” He repeated and Jeongin shook his head as an answer, his fingers jittering as the weird feeling he had in the morning intensified like something was out of place, like something was wrong.

He hung his head down, eyes landing on his hand and he remembered, he rolled up his sleeve to look at his wrist, to check if something had changed. It remained the same, the writings still clearly visible. Mr. Lee suddenly gripped his wrist, surveying it closely before his head snapped towards Jeongin, “Kid, how did you get these?”

“I-I,” He sputtered, “There was this woman, yesterday and, uhm, she asked for paints and we didn’t have one of them and she was getting mean and nothing was working out so I told her to sort it quickly and she got mad? And then gripped my wrist real hard and uh, yeah.” 

“Did she say who she was?” Jeongin tried to remember.

“No.” He answered, “She wore a black dress though and she went on about what all she was capable of.” He added, not sure whether it would help but still throwing it out there just in case.

Mr. Lee cursed under his breath,“ _Jeongin,”_ He emphasized, “You talked back to the northern witch?”

“The northern witch?” Jeongin’s head was spinning.

“Jeongin, she cursed you.” Mr. Lee said, holding up his wrist, “Maybe you lose your ability to see colors?” Mr. Lee questioned out loud.

“Witch? I can’t see colors? What?” His panic grew every second. He couldn’t grasp much of anything that was just said.

Mr. Lee just sighed, “Hey, first calm down.” He waited patiently for Jeongin to gain back his sanity before he continued, “The northern witch used to wreak havoc in the entire nation in a period before you were even born. She knows all these crazy spells and curses and used to freely use them at anyone at will. After the other witches rose to power, she had to step back a bit and thus, significantly calmed down, that’s why most of you don’t know about her. Yet again, she’s as quick to anger as she was before, cranky as usual. I don’t know much but what I definitely know is that she cursed you judging by that.” He holds his wrist. 

_Okay._ Okay so this crazy witch just cursed Jeongin out of nowhere while throwing a temper tantrum and what is he supposed to do now? _Curse,_ “How do I break it then?” Jeongin asked.

“No clue.” Mr. Lee answered, “Though maybe she went back to Isla, her _home_ you can say. Won’t it be better to just beg for forgiveness and hope she takes back the curse?”

Jeongin nodded in a daze. The northern town of Isla, he’d have to travel way too far, not to mention all the work he would miss, he doesn’t even know whether this witch would be ready to listen to him or not.

“If you’re worried about the work and whatnot, rest assured, I’ll get someone else to handle things when you’re gone. Just go as fast as you can, the faster the curse is off of you, the better.” Mr. Lee ruffled his hair.

“Thank you.” Jeongin muttered.

“Go home, kid, pack up,” Mr. Lee helped him stand up, extending his hand and easily pulling him up to his feet “Best you leave for Isla tomorrow.” He patted Jeongin’s back and Jeongin walks out a door, a small ‘thank you’ and ‘goodbye’ leaving his lips, a ‘good luck’ heard in return. 

Jeongin ran back home.

Jisung, for the first time in a long while, woke up on time.

He deduced that the reason for it was the excitement of getting to find the northern witch and ask for a little help. A little help to finally make his sister happy and grant him his freedom, maybe a wish to change his father’s heart perhaps. Well, he’ll figure out the technicalities of wish later. All three of them hurriedly force their luggage into the carriage parked outside their house, their father warning them about how long of a trip it was and his sister still a little out of in this early in the morning.

They settled in relatively quick, leaving as soon as they were seated. Sana slept for the majority of the ride, head uncomfortably bumping into the window but it didn’t seem to disturb her all that much. His father too just tipped his head back on the seat and slept, dead to the world but Jisung didn’t. He couldn’t stop the thrill he was feeling, the single thought of finding the witch running in his mind, the different scenarios of how things could change for the better, hopes of maybe filling his empty heart, he grinned like an idiot all the ride.

He helped Sana carry out her suitcase when they arrived at the inn they were supposed to stay at for the whole duration of their trip, Sana tried to protest but she had little energy to push Jisung away, having just woken up so she let her brother help her. The room was big enough with two bedrooms, Sana and Jisung very obviously taking the room with the twin beds as their own. 

“Unpack now if you want to.” Their father grumbled from the sofa, trying to figure out how the radio worked, “We leave for dinner in ten minutes.” The sun had barely gone down, it wasn’t even six o’clock yet but they were hungry, didn’t have the insight to pack some food for the long ride so the two kids easily agreed.

Jisung didn’t bother unpacking. He made sure to bring the least things he could, forced it all to fit in one backpack so that it’s easier to carry it around since he had to travel till Isla god knows how. He simply watched his sister neatly organize her clothes in the cupboard, lounging on his bed, he thought about how he needed a map and stood up, wandering the place to come across papers thrown around on top of a shelf. He looked at the papers, easily pulling out a map from the bundle, _of course, they’d have a tourist map,_ he thought, grinning to himself about how good his plan was working out (especially considering how half of it was a jumbled mess that was untangling by itself as time passed.)

“Kids, dinner!” He father yelled from the living room and Jisung shoved the map in his back pocket, both Sana and him came out of the room and followed their father to the diner down the street. They ate their dinner, Jisung settling for a normal chicken and rice combo. They ate in silence, giving all their attention to the food and it was just a little time later that they were finished with it. The sun still up as they again made their way back to their inn. Sana and Jisung playfully pushing each other around, mocking each other by imitating what they said in an exaggerated high-pitched voice, their father laughing at their antics. Jisung felt a bitter taste in his mouth, thinking about how good it would be if they could just stay like this; no care about business, no care about who’s going to take over, no restrictions on who gets to do what but alas, Jisung considered himself a fool to think it could happen as his father starts speaking about the meeting tomorrow and how Jisung needed to be prepared for it all while Sana would just lounge in the inn. _It could happen though_ , Jisung thought, _that’s why I’m here._ Yeah, Jisung knew what was coming.

Their father went straight to bed, ushering both Jisung and Sana to sleep early too, _tomorrow is a big day_ , he had said, Jisung nodding along to show that he was serious about it. (he wasn’t.) He thanked the gods for his father being such a deep-sleeper. He slowly took his bag from where it stood perched up on the edge of his bed, slowly making his way to Sana’s side.

“Hey,” He had whispered, “Sana, wake up.”

Sana just groggily hummed in question.

“Listen,” He said, “I’m going.”

“Where?” Sana asked, rubbing her eyes, her voice sounding tired, “Is it morning already?”

“No, idiot.” Jisung replied, “I’m going. Running away. Whatever you call it.”

“Jisung, what?” Sana was alarmed now, trying to sit up but Jisung forced her down.

“Look, I have something to do here, okay? So, listen to me, father needs someone to help him out in the meeting tomorrow, right? You take my place and show him that you’re plenty competent to handle it unlike me.”

“But Jisung where the hell are you going, _alone?_ You can’t just leave.” She hissed out, sitting up but making sure to keep her voice down.

“As I said, I have something to do. It’ll make things better, Sana, trust me and it’s not like I won’t come back ever.” He explained before quickly adding, “Maybe.” He got off her bed, staggering towards the window, he threw a piece of paper on the drawer beside his bed.

“Jisung, wait—” Sana called out.

“Don’t tell father about this, pretend you never heard me, make sure he doesn’t look for me, blabber on about the importance of the work at hand or whatnot, make sure he reads the note I just threw, cover for me yeah,” he breathed out, grinning wildly, “Love you, sis.” He opened the window ready to head out.

“Jisung,” Sana yelled out and Jisung stilled for a moment to hear out what she had to say, they waited in heavy silence before Sana just let out a big sigh, “Why do I put up with you? Just come back, yeah idiot? Love you too.”

Jisung smiled widely, laughing as he climbed out the window, yelling out a good-bye before he jumped down. Nobody seemed to have noticed him as he went out on the streets, the sun barely sets in the distance, he couldn’t stop smiling. 

He checked the map once he was out on the main street, it seemed that the inn was almost at the edge of the town, so that meant he’d have to travel even less to reach Isla, probably an hour walk, nothing Jisung couldn’t handle. He happily sat at a street stall for a moment or two, just to take in the fact that he was actually doing this. While Jisung had a knack for doing things he was never allowed to do, actually doing something on this big of a scale was never even dreamed of by him, he was thrumming with energy, quickly pulling himself up on his feet after figuring out which way to go. 

He went out the stall onto the street, starting to walk when a hand grabbed him.

Jeongin no longer knew what to do.

The ride he had taken from his town up to Bradford was long gone, leaving him with no idea of how to reach Isla. He could ask around but before that, he decided he wanted to munch on something or else he’d most likely die of starvation even before the curse could harm him in any way.

He sat at a street stall that offered cheap food that Jeongin gladly accepted. Chewing on his corn he thought carefully about what he should do next, face scrunched in concentration trying to plan out all his words beforehand to ensure he doesn’t sign off on a death wish when he meets the witch again, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips. He was startled when a boy came in, all smiling and sat beside him, not even acknowledging Jeongin’s presence. He just sat there, staring at the map with intent, a dopey smile still on his face. He reminded Jeongin of those overly-excited main characters of some nursery adventure story picture book. Staring at him a while longer, he noticed the uncanny resemblance of the boy to a squirrel with the way his cheeks were puffed out and his eyes all big, though Jeongin quickly averted his eyes, thinking to himself of how creepy he was being.

The boy looked approachable though, Jeongin thought a moment later, and Jeongin was in a desperate need of directions that he could probably get from the map he had. Jeongin sat contemplating how to reach out when the boy suddenly stood up and walked out on the streets. Jeongin couldn’t let him walk away like that, he couldn’t wait any longer and he wasn’t getting a better opportunity than this, he didn’t even think all that much before stumbling behind the boy. Jeongin called out to him but he didn’t listen so he did what was the next best choice, he grabbed his hand.

Jeongin barely stopped himself from slamming right into Jisung, regaining his balance just seconds away. He straightened up quickly, letting go of Jisung’s hand now that the attention was on him. 

“Is something the matter?” Jisung questioned, staring at the boy who stood in front of him, fiddling with his fingers, eyes sharp almost fox-like.

“Uh,” Jeongin stuttered, “I need some directions. If I could please have a look at your map?” 

“Oh, sure!” Jisung exclaimed, pulling out the folded map from his pocket, handing it over to Jeongin, “Here you go.” 

“Thank you.” Jeongin gave him a small smile and Jisung noted how adorable the boy was, hunched almost, gently holding the map to ensure he didn’t damage it somehow.

“Where are you headed to?” Jisung asked the boy, curious as to know what he was doing all alone here, maybe he ran away, just like him.

“I have to reach Isla.” Jeongin said, not entirely sure whether he should tell the guy his reason for the visit or not, he decided against it in the end, closing his mouth and trying to figure out the map in his hand.

“I’m going there too!” Jisung said, happiness evident in his tone, “I have to look for the northern witch.” Jisung watched the boy’s eyes widen, Jisung hoped the boy would accompany him too. A cute company of the boy in front of him would very much work in his favor, his chirpy self wouldn’t be able to keep up the spirit if there was no one to talk to. “I’m Han Jisung, by the way.” He extended his hand and Jeongin struggled to partially fold the map so that he can shake it and Jisung held back a chuckle watching Jeongin absolutely flustered. When he finally did shake his hand, his cheeks were dusted red as though embarrassed by himself.

“I’m Jeongin,” He softly spoke, “Yang Jeongin. I’m searching for the northern witch too.” He looked up at Jisung for a moment, “May I ask why are you looking for her?”

Jisung cannot believe the coincidence, both of them are trying to look for the same thing and the chances that they met like this, _Yeah, Jeongin’s definitely supposed to be his adventure partner,_ Jisung thought grinning at Jeongin, “I have a wish to make.” Jisung tilts his head curiously at Jeongin, letting him grasp the silent question of ‘what about you?’.

“A wish, huh?” Jeongin giggled and it was a pretty sound alright, staring at Jeongin grin at him Jisung felt the sudden need to protect him, though Jeongin’s smile soon turned somber, dampened a bit as he looked up into the sky, Jisung only now noticed the orange hue of the sky that painted itself so beautifully behind Jeongin. Jeongin raised his wrist to show Jisung the ugly ink wrapped around it, “I have a curse to break.”

The sky stood orange and so did Han Jisung and Yang Jeongin. It was the beginning.


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Jeongin learn a thing or two about the curse and start looking for a way to break it, together.

_Blue._

_The boys were there for two very different reasons or so it would seem. One filled with hopelessness and the other with anticipation, the bond formed solely on the destination they had in mind, not the purpose. The sky that spread above them, the sea that one of them had made their home on, looked no longer the same. A bond of friendship was formed, based on a sole tragic event, based on one boy’s unexplainable curiosity, based on another’s an almost comedic tragedy, the shaking fingers as minds ran on overdrive to figure out a solution, the linking hands as the boys slowly learnt to ground themselves._

_The bond was one of loyalty, one of trust, slowly trickling in every second through small gestures, small questions, and smaller conversations. The blue dampened them out once in a while, draining all of what they were supposed to be yet nothing could be of a rival to what felt like home._

_With the blue came back the deceiving tricks on one of the boys, with blue came the observing eyes of another, with blue came back a world that was left behind, with blue came back what was thought to be lost forever._

_With blue came the boys a little closer._

They decided to walk the way to Isla together in the end. Jeongin not particularly sure to trust himself to be left alone with his brazen sense of direction and Jisung following his need of having someone beside him.

“So,” Jisung started soon after they set out, “Do you have a place to stay in Isla?”

Jeongin shook his head, a concerned look on his face, “No. This _trip_ was very spontaneous, I didn’t quite plan it out.”

Jisung chortled, “Same here. I didn’t even think I’d be here when I woke up yesterday morning.”

“Why?” Jeongin mumbles absent-mindedly, “What wish do you have to make? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I,” Jisung stopped for a while, he still hadn’t figured that part out, he knew what he wanted but how could he put the images floating in his head into a cohesive string of words, “I don’t know.” He truthfully said, “I do have a wish, I know what I want the outcome to be, I just don’t know how to ask for it.”

Jeongin sighed, “Must be hard, words fizzle me out too more often than not. I can never seem to find the right ones when I need them.”

Jisung nodded, thoroughly impressed by how it seemed like Jeongin caught onto his train of thoughts both of them falling into comfortable silence, slowly trekking up the almost empty roads of the town, the orange seeping out from the sky, the rich blue taking its place, Jisung kept his head up watching the erratic stars come into existence, painting the otherwise dark sky bright with specks of light all while Jeongin kept his head down to not allow the universe mock his insignificant existence because he knew that he couldn’t see the infinite and brilliant blue of the sky but there was little he could do to avoid it as the sky spread everywhere and it wasn’t long before all traces of the warm orange were gone replaced by a cold tone of blue for Jeongin to wallow in his self-pity.

His eyes wandered onto Jisung beside him. He held the softest of smile on his face, the edges of his mouth curved up and his eyes twinkling akin to the stars hanging in the sky, he seemed to be lost in the scene in front of him so, Jeongin too hesitantly looked ahead, greeted exactly by what he guessed earlier, the skeletal remains of the color of the night sky, the stars looking tackier here, as though wrongly placed where they don’t belong, the sky too dull to hold their almost blinding light. The sky looked like what Jeongin would describe as a watercolor painting of the scene except water spilled over it, washing away most of its layers, _washed away,_ that’s what the world around him looked.

He felt his chest tighten a bit, wrist tingling with the need to scratch it, maybe if he were to scratch the ink clean now, he’d be able to return his world to normal. The night sky was his favorite, he’d stay up hours and hours laying in the fields near his apartment to take a breath for a moment, to close his eyes and let time stop, the empty street with just the rustle of the leaves around him, the small grass pricking him at first but then comfortably making way for him, he’d feel the calmest then but now the same sky is the reason he felt like throwing up. It wasn’t just the color, there was something within Jeongin that shifted and he couldn’t put on his finger on _what_ it was and it was stressing him out.

He tore away his eyes from the sky bringing it back to rest on Jisung before the world could swirl into one he couldn’t comprehend. He thought briefly of how he knew nothing of Jisung other than his name and about how he’s here to make a wish and yet Jisung is the only thing that grounded him at this moment before he could shred himself into insanity just by staring at the sky that loomed above them, that couldn’t ever disappear. Jisung who stood out starkly against the dull backdrop of the town, strands of his dirty blond hair flowing in the light wind that danced around them, _ethereal,_ was one way to describe him if Jeongin was to attempt at being poetic. It’s almost too hard to believe that everything happening now was even real, the witch, the curse, the ugly sky, _Han Jisung_ there were one too many fast falling dominos for Jeongin to make sense out of.

Jisung turned towards him, still smiling as Jeongin peered into his big brown orbs, every feature popping out thanks to the ugly sky so much so that even with this distance he could still make out all the cute rounded edges of Jisung’s eyes and jaw, “I love the night sky.” Jisung laughed out and Jeongin’s left to wonder how eerily similar they both are as he giggled back a ‘me too’. Jisung wasted no time in dragging Jeongin into another bizarre random conversation and as he said a stupid joke that made Jeongin laugh so hard, Jeongin felt his ribs go loose around where they painfully squeezed in his lungs.

After the past two days, Jeongin finally felt his mind clear out of all that weighed him down, only for a moment but that would do.

It was late when they came across the gigantic carved stone that sat at the side of the road with Isla spelled on it.

“We’re here!” Jisung hollered, releasing a sigh of relief afterward.

“We are here, indeed.” Jeongin said, amused at how Jisung’s shoulders sagged as he showed some sign of tiredness after the almost two-hour-long walk (they had underestimated the uphill climbs initially which led to this disaster of a hike) here, his otherwise jumpy and chirpy self reducing to a calmer tone Jeongin had yet to get used to. They were here but Jeongin had absolutely no idea where to go next.

Jisung wondering about the same thing and said out loud, “Where do we go now?”

_We._ _He said ‘we’,_ Jeongin thought, too surprised by the fact that Jisung wanted to stay together, well Jeongin guessed it’s because both of them are in search for the witch and two was far better than one, right? Jeongin would feel a bit better if there was someone there with him to ground him whenever everything gets too much. “Maybe we look for a place to stay?” Jeongin suggested, “It’s too late to do anything now.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They decide to stay at the nearest motel they can afford, splitting the bills equally among the two despite Jisung protesting wildly against it, saying he’d pay the whole thing (not on Jeongin’s watch). Throwing their bags on the counter as soon as they entered the room, Jisung beelining to the bathroom to check it out all while Jeongin face-planted himself on the bed near the window.

Jisung huffed after having looked around their room for a while, “Could’ve been better.”

Jeongin snorted, voice muffled by the way his face was mushed into the bed, “Remind me to never let you step into my apartment.”

Jisung felt nice to know that—even if only in some hypothetical situation—Jeongin thought of him visiting his apartment as a plausible event in the future, “Why?”

“This is heaven compared to my place.” Jeongin forced his feet out of his shoes, snuggling further into his bed, “If you weren’t here to split the bill, I would’ve preferred to sleep on a bench in some park.”

“And freeze to death?” Jisung huffed, “Doesn’t seem all that compelling.”

Jeongin felt himself dozing off a bit, so, he closed his eyes, pulling up the blanket, listening to Jisung’s silvery voice he hummed, “Nothing about this situation seems remotely compelling.”

“Except maybe meeting me?” Jisung playfully asked throwing himself on the other bed.

Jeongin giggled, sleepily nuzzling his head on the pillow, “Maybe.”

Jisung would be lying if he said he wasn’t grinning like a complete idiot.

Jeongin simply sat on the bed, spacing out as he stared outside the window.

The blue of the sky looked mushed out, blurry almost. It set Jeongin’s mind into a daze, fingers jammed in place as his heart weighed him down yet again, the persistent ugly feeling of something amiss from his being and Jeongin for the love of God, only wanted to know what and nothing more. If only for once he could’ve shut his mouth and listened to whatever the witch said, Jeongin was plain out dumb. He sighed, falling back to his bed, limbs heavy sinking into the mattress. He could hear Jisung’s quiet, leveled-out breaths in the silence that engulfed the room. Sleeping. Nothing to take Jeongin’s attention away from the growing panic, the silence seemed deafening and with no way to ground himself, Jeongin allowed himself to breakdown. Teeth sunk into his hand, muffling the pitiful sounds he made.

He woke up again a little later, with Jisung trying to keep his steps light as he moved around the room, cringing whenever he stepped on a part of the floor which creaked the slightest bit.

“Good morning.” Jeongin said, voice hoarse, he just hoped it wasn’t bad enough to not pass as an early morning wake up thing.

Jisung flinched before calming down when he looked over to Jeongin, “Good morning.” His voice was similar to yesterday as he went back to digging into his bag, soft and pleasant, a melodic flow to his words.

Jeongin twisted in his bed to look at the table clock on the bedside table, noting how it was around ten. He realized how tangled he got into the blanket, he shouldn’t even be in that blanket in the first place considering how he fell asleep the second time so that meant Jisung put his blanket back over him, it made the nagging thought of the missing _something_ be replaced with slight warmth, a quiet thin laughter as he buried himself back into the blanket.

“Hey, wake up. Let’s go grab breakfast.”

Jeongin hummed in reply, promptly snuggling further into his blanket. Jisung quietly laughed from where he stood, “I said wake up, Jeongin.”

“Heard you.” Jeongin mumbled, eyes still closed.

Jisung crouched near his bed, adorably resting his head on the mattress as he poked Jeongin’s cheeks, “Get up, right now. We have a whole lot to do!”

“Ugh.” Jeongin whined as Jisung snatched his blanket away, almost dragging him out of bed.

“Better!” Jisung clapped his hands together, “Let’s go?”

Jeongin stared down at himself before turning to Jisung again, “Can I freshen up?” He watched Jisung make a face at him, “I swear it won’t take more than fifteen minutes.”

Jisung continued to whine as he jumped back on his bed, “I told you to wake up earlier!”

“That was like two minutes ago.” Jeongin stated as a matter-of-fact.

“You looked so peaceful sleeping like that! I didn’t want to disturb you.” The last sentence muffled in as he rubbed his face into his blanket.

“Yeah, so you don’t get to complain now.”

Jeongin did keep his promise of finishing things fast, he was out the shower in like five minutes, the awe on Jisung’s face quite visible as Jeongin hurriedly forced the sweater down his shirt and ran his hand through his hair to tug out the tangled strands, “Ready!” He exclaimed, happily glancing at Jisung when he was done and Jisung grinned back.

“Let’s go!” Jisung threw his fist in the air in victory, jumping out the bed and forcing his shoes halfway on his feet in seconds and Jeongin followed suit.

They decided to eat at the snack bar just outside their motel, Jisung stuffing his face full of the food while Jeongin tried to properly savor the new flavors. Jeongin quickly noticed how Jisung stored food in his plum cheeks, eyes wide as he tried to swallow everything at once to talk to Jeongin about something he remembered. He couldn’t help laughing at Jisung’s antics like now as he choked on his food trying to tell Jeongin about how bad he is at dealing with numbers.

“Believe me, I do get what you’re trying to say but that was quite the delivery,” Jeongin wheezed in between his laughs.

“Glad to see—” Jisung cut himself off by more coughing, “You enjoying my misery.”

“You make it hard for me not to.”

“But I can’t stress it enough,” Jisung started again, his eyes open wider, his tone turning whinier as his mouth turns into a pout almost every other word, “I love Mr. Kim but I just wished he’d notice the absolute moron I am at the number thingy.”

“Math, you mean.” Jeongin corrected as he took a bite off of his sandwich.

Jisung let out an exaggerated shiver, “Don’t ever say it again. I’ll have nightmares.”

Jeongin just glanced at him, “It’s not like you need to be good at everything. People are allowed to,” he waved his fork around, trying to find the right word before giving up, “you know, be bad at stuff.”

“You just restated the same thing twice.” Jisung pointed out, ignoring the gist of what Jeongin was saying.

Jeongin huffed in reply, “Yeah, sorry I guess I’m no scholar like you and therefore, can seldom find genius ways to form my thoughts to suit your sophisticated taste.”

“I’d have to say, that was a fine choice of words right there, non-scholar. Wasn’t quite expected from you.”

Jeongin just hits him in reply.

They sit there after having finished their breakfast after one or two complications such as Jisung choking every two seconds and Jeongin sassing Jisung and reducing him to whiny remarks and drawled out sounds of mock offense.

“I’ve been meaning to ask this,” Jisung started after the last idiotic conversation died down, “What exactly is the curse, Jeongin?” His tone serious now, his smile erased as he just stared at Jeongin with what looked like pure curiosity tinged with slight concern, “You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to. I can just tell you about the time I spilled a whole tray of food on this woman to avoid a conversation.” He quickly added and Jeongin felt admiration for the boy sitting in front of him as he considered Jeongin’s feelings beforehand, ready to change the conversation if Jeongin didn’t feel comfortable enough to answer.

“It’s not like telling you would change much,” Jeongin said, “The curse takes away my ability to see shades of colors, I guess?” Jeongin admitted his own confusion through his conversation, “I myself don’t know what it exactly is. All I know as of now is that I can’t see blue the same way you can.” Jeongin pointed to the sky outside the window of the snack bar, “What color is the sky?” He asked.

“Light blue?” Jisung tentatively answered, almost as if holding back a breath.

“Well, it looks more chalked as I see it, somewhat like slate.” Jeongin glanced longingly at the sky, “I didn’t see the navy or the other rich shades of blue yesterday night, it was all washed out, maybe a bit better than today but still washed out. So yeah, I guess I’ll start to lose my ability to see other hues too.”

Jisung whispered, “Jeongin,” softly grabbing his attention, “Let’s find the witch and get all those colors back, yeah?”

Jeongin laughed, “That seems to be the plan here, genius.”

Jisung leaned back, his tone still quiet but not as much as before hearing Jeongin laugh, “You’re so strong though. I can’t imagine being cursed by the witch and then decide to come to find her all alone, not knowing where to go, not knowing what to do.” He mumbled in awe.

Jeongin just raised his eyebrow, “Aren’t you in the same dilemma as me? Equally alone and unaware. Correct me if I’m wrong, but the only difference here is that my world changed against my will and you’re here to change your world on your own accord.”

Jisung looked startled, “How’d you know what I am here to ask for?”

Jeongin just let out an amused laugh, “It’s not like I know exactly what your wish is. I just don’t reckon anyone would go out of their way to meet the witch and wish for something insignificant, plus you seem well off by the ways you were raised, I see no need for materialistic wishes.”

“I do think though, it’s quite selfish of me to be here.”

“I don’t think so. I guess you had enough of whatever it is you were going through.”

“But I’m in no place to complain,” Jisung stated bitterly, Jeongin watching him like this for the first time. The more straight-forward Jisung, “I was living the best life, with everything available to me. Most people don’t get to, you know, live it like I do.”

Jeongin stared right at him, voice resolute as he argued, “By the slightest description you gave me of all the lessons you had to attend against your will doesn’t point to a very fulfilling life, Jisung. Just because somebody right now is probably on the verge of dying it doesn’t nullify the suffering anyone else might be going through and it’s the same for you.”

Jisung took a breath, silence wrapping them. Jeongin noticed how Jisung opened his mouth to say something before closing it and then falling into one of his usual smiles, “And I’m supposed to be the genius?”

Jeongin felt the sudden weird feeling crawl up his throat. It looked like Jisung just changed his own emotions in a second leading Jeongin to question as to what he was seeing in front of him was what Jisung really was or not. He chose to ignore it for now, playing along with Jisung because he had made sure to give Jeongin a way out and if this is what was making Jisung uncomfortable then he’d make sure to get rid of it. “Ever heard of sarcasm?” He said shaking his head slightly, “Still waiting on that disaster of a plan to get out of that conversation with some lady.”

Jeongin saw Jisung’s eyes light up, the relief visible on his face as Jeongin got the hint of what Jisung wanted to do. (though that didn’t mean he was okay with the fact that Jisung wanted to tell something but then forced himself to change it, he guessed with time he’d become more open to him.) They went back to Jisung’s wild stories, sipping on their glasses of coffee, Jisung barely avoiding burning his tongue and Jeongin just passing by without snorting the liquid out his mouth listening to Jisung.

“So,” It’s Jeongin who started the conversation this time around, “How are we gonna go about finding the witch?”

Jisung shrugged, “No clue.”

They both stared at each other for another beat before Jeongin broke the silence, a sigh leaving his lips, “We aren’t all that great at this, huh?”

“Well,” Jisung started to look around, moving in his seat, “We can—”, He cut himself off for a second when it seemed like he found what he was looking for and Jeongin following his line of vision and ended up staring at the boy behind the counter. Jisung grinned, “We _have to_ start somewhere right?”

“Yeah, but—” He watched Jisung stand up and proceed to leave, Jeongin barely able to stumble behind him and hiss, “—Jisung wait, not like that.” But Jisung didn’t stop.

“How may I help you, sir?” The boy asked Jisung as soon as he reached the counter, a smile on his face.

“Jisung, let’s not—” Jeongin was mumbling behind him. He wasn’t sure this was the best plan of action, would the people be hostile to them knowing they were here for the witch, the speculations might be bad and they might even be kicked out of the town, shouldn’t they search for someone more prone to know about the witch rather than a snack bar worker?

Jisung either didn’t hear him or chose to ignore him as he continued, “Hello!” He greeted in his chirpy voice, “We were looking for the northern witch. Would you happen to know where we can find her?” It’s almost as if they were asking for directions to the nearest park or something.

The boy behind the counter just shook his head, “No idea.” He said, “She isn’t all that socially active.” Jisung’s shoulders drooped and Jeongin loudly exhaled. Jeongin was just glad that it wasn’t all that weird to just ask for the witch. “Here to get rid of some curse?” The boy asked, his fake customer tone gone.

Jisung stared around to look at Jeongin, giving him a chance to answer this himself and he did, albeit a bit hesitant, “Yeah. I am.”

“She’s such a pain, honestly,” The boy stated, arranging the things on the counter, “Almost all the new patrons we get to see are here to meet the witch to get rid of her curse. Sucks.”

“Tell me about it,” Jeongin added, laughing at how disgruntled the boy looked. He turned towards Jisung next, “So genius, now that this plan failed where do we look for her?”

“I think I know somebody that can help you with that.” The boy said, only then did Jeongin notice that he was scribbling something, “Here.” He handed Jisung a piece of paper, “The west witch’s apprentice is in town, he may know about it better than me. Just tell him Seungmin sent you if he gets too grumpy.” Jisung nodded eagerly clutching the piece of paper in his hands, staring excitedly at Jeongin and Jeongin grinned back at him, his happiness was too infectious, “He’s not staying that far. Turn right on the intersection outside and walk straight until you reach the place I wrote down. Good luck.” The boy, Seungmin, smiled at them.

They both yelled out a ‘thank you’ in return gathering attention from the few other people spread out in the bar, Jeongin mumbling apologies to them all while Jisung enthusiastically shook Seungmin’s hand, “Thank you so much! I don’t know how we’ll ever repay you.”

Seungmin pretended to think for a moment, “The least you can do is come by here for all your meals.” He let out a quiet laugh, “The old hag would kill me if she notices how less business I’m bringing in.”

“Deal.” Jeongin and Jisung both grinned.

They both followed what Seungmin told them to, reaching the fancy hotel on the edge of the street. Jeongin letting out a low whistle.

“I feel like I’m way too underdressed for the occasion.” Jisung mumbled in awe.

Jeongin snorted, “You’re one to talk? I literally threw on whatever I got my hands on because you were sulking on your bed.”

“Hey!” Jisung exclaimed, “Not my fault you didn’t wake up earlier, sleeping beauty.”

“The one who didn’t wake me up earlier was you, idiot.”

“We already had this conversation.”

“So, shut up.”

Jisung just huffed in response, Jeongin having to drag him inside before he started sulking in public. The interior was as polished as the outside, if not more so. The outside provided a sleek design with carefully put huge French windows and vines crawling on the walls decorated with colorful flowers, the chalky, standing out in between all the other bright colors stand as a bitter reminder to Jeongin but he pushed it out for now, just like he didn’t let the sky affect him anymore, he’s trying his best to solve it and he’d be damned if he soils his mood now not with Jisung beside him continuing to whine and make faces at him. The inside stood equally sophisticated, the matching couches and chairs in the lobby along with exquisite paintings hanging on the walls behind them gave off the wafting smell of a lifestyle Jeongin could never afford, Jisung on the other hand just scrunched his face in distaste.

“What happened?” Jeongin asked.

“Too bright for my dark life.”

Jeongin chortled, “Sounds like a teenager going through a phase.”

“I am exactly that.” Jisung deadpanned.

“How old are you again?” Jeongin asked

“Nineteen.”

“Sure as hell doesn’t look like it.”

“Is that a compliment or…?” Jisung asked, playfully.

“Ugh.” Jeongin just rolled his eyes, “Whatever lets you sleep at night.” He watched Jisung trying to counter him and he just slapped his hand onto his mouth, “Another word and I’ll kill you. Shut up and let’s go.” Jisung gave him a thumbs up in response and Jeongin barely bit back the need to punch the boy at the sight of his grin. They took the stairs up to the room written on the paper Seungmin gave them.

As they walked down the hallway Jisung said, “Dude,” Jeongin hummed in response, “The security sucks. I mean nobody even asked as anything, we could easily just walk up here. I swear to god, I made eye contact with the receptionist and she just went back to filing her nails.”

“I can only imagine how expensive this place costs to live in and yet there’s no provision of safety. Sad.” Jeongin added, equally immersed in the topic.

“I know right?!” Jisung exclaimed, “This place would get a solid one-star review from me. Especially because of those tacky lighting.”

“Woah Jisung, your rich mentality is showing.”

“Oops, I guess?” Jeongin rolled his eyes not letting Jisung see his smile.

They stood in front of the room written on the note. 402. Jeongin curtly knocked twice before stepping away. He wasn’t exaggerating when he said he could feel Jisung buzzing beside him, his hands instinctively reaching out to clutch Jeongin’s sweater and Jeongin let him, squeezed his hand a bit too before letting it go. The door slowly opened revealing a brunet boy, looking at them eyes dull, “What do you want?” He said in distaste.

Jisung cleared his throat, acting a bit civil, straightening himself and whatnot, “We were here to ask if you know anything about where the northern witch might be.”

“And why the hell would I tell you that?” The boy questioned coldly.

Well, damn, Jeongin didn’t expect to have to pull this card out so soon but here goes nothing, “Seungmin sent us here telling us that you could help.”

“Seungmin?” A voice came from inside the room, muffled as though far away from the door. The boy in front of them was surprised before he scowled at the person inside.

“No, you stay away from this—”

“Oh, zip it.” The voice was closer, snatching the door open wider, “You said Seungmin sent you, right?” Jisung and Jeongin both nodded at the new boy, whose face was significantly smaller and rounder, his black hair messily parted, strands falling everywhere. His voice not matching his face one bit, soothingly deep and heavy. “Well, come in then.” They could clearly hear the very vocal protests of the other boy but the soft one just smiled at them and so they entered. “Take a seat.”

They settled down on the two chairs, the brunet stood by the wall, stance defensive as he was very visibly upset while the other one jumped on the bed, folding his legs comfortably.

“So, who are you two?” The one on the bed asked.

“I’m Jeongin.” He then pointed to Jisung beside him, “and that’s Jisung.”

“Don’t you dare tell them—” The brunet hissed but was swiftly cut off by the other.

“I’m Felix.” He happily pointed to himself, smiling such that his eyes crinkled up into crescents, Jeongin noted how pretty he was, “and that there is Changbin. Sorry, he’s just too wary of new people, he won’t be like that in a moment or two.”

Jeongin clearly heard Jisung let out a snort beside him covering it quickly with a cough because, in all honesty, Felix sounds like a mom trying to justify his child’s actions.

“You’re looking for the northern witch I assume?” Felix asked and they nodded in reply. “Changbin, you wanna tell them?”

The brunet, _Changbin,_ stopped mumbling to himself and glared at the other three, “You won’t be able to meet her now.”

“Why?” Jisung asked, disbelief evident in his tone.

“Look, it’s the time of the year where she goes into hiding. Nobody really knows where she went, she just goes out of existence and comes back a month or two later.” Changbin said, shoulders no longer stiff but he still stared at them frowning, “We came here to find her too but all traces of magic are gone, meaning she is too.”

Jeongin felt his heart squeeze so impossibly tight, would he lose all the colors? He’s barely able to get by with one of them partially gone he can’t imagine the plight of his life if everything in this world appears washed out like the blue outside the room’s window, if he’d no longer be able to see the red wildflowers right outside his apartment or his stupid yellow posters that he put up all around his room to cover the tearing wallpapers or the cans of paints that he has to arrange in the paint shop, how would he even keep his job and this feeling of something amiss that just never goes away, always lurking at the back of his mind, would it grow to the point where he’d lose everything of whatever this curse is eating away at? Would he—Jeongin felt his thought cut off when somebody’s hand slipped into his, fingers linking together and he belatedly realized it’s Jisung’s and he tried so hard to stop his tears as he lowered his head.

“Are you sure of that? Can’t there be a way to communicate with her?” Jisung sounded so desperate and Jeongin released a quiet shaky breath, gathering all of his strength to not burst into tears and Jisung noticed that, trying his best to get _something_ out of this conversation that would help Jeongin. It was no longer about him, he could handle a lesson or two against his will, could handle if he needed to run away for Sana to get noticed, it was no longer about him. In that particular moment, Jisung wished nothing more than for Jeongin to be able to go back to his normal life.

Felix frowned along with Changbin, both of them detecting the obvious distress in both Jisung’s tone and Jeongin’s behavior, “There’s no way to do that. Witches leave behind a trail of magic in their wake whether they like it or not and we can’t sense any new traces of magic from here. There’s no utter way to establish any communication with no information of her whereabouts.”

“We ourselves came here to find the witch since the witch of the west had some matters to discuss with her.” Changbin explained, moving away from the wall and pulling up a chair to sit on, “Why were you two looking for her?”

Jisung glanced at Jeongin, rubbing circles into the back of his hand with his thumb and Jeongin looked up, just slightly, to focus onto Jisung who softly smiled at him, letting the question hand in the air, as usual, _do you want to answer that? Should I answer that instead? Should I avoid it completely?_ Jeongin held his hand tighter, a shaky, not all too convincing smile on his face as an answer and Jisung immediately settled back into his chair, almost as if to take attention away from himself.

“I, uhm,” Jeongin began, already hating the fact how shaky and uneven his voice sounded, “The witch, she cursed me. I was here to, you know, get rid of it.”

Felix let out a small gasp all while Changbin chuckled bitterly, “She’s an ass in the ways she works.”

“Can’t we figure out a way to break it without having to beg to the witch?” Jisung pleaded soon after, looking at Changbin and Felix.

“I think there is.” Felix murmured.

“Yeah, if she was too pissed at you, she probably didn’t charm the curse to not be visible so that would mean it left a mark,” Jeongin felt his wrist burn at the exact moment, “I could decipher it for you.”

Jeongin gently took his hand out of Jisung’s grasp, not noticing how Jisung glanced at him quite dejectedly, didn’t notice anything other than pulling up his sweater and unbuttoning his sleeves discreetly. Jisung asked, “Would the markings be able to remove the curse?”, just then remembering how Jeongin had shown him his wrist with the black inking all around it.

“I mean,” Felix replied, his tone gentle and warm, cradling both Jisung’s and Jeongin’s anticipating heart with the utmost care, “No matter how strong every curse can be broken.”

Jeongin felt his heart give way to the slightest bit of hope, the voices in his head silencing themselves, hands a tad bit sturdier as he pulled at the buttons on his cuff. Jisung resisting the urge to press his face into his hands in relief as he watched Jeongin pull back the shirt and extend his shaky arm towards Changbin, “Here.” He put his wrist on display, still ugly as ever covered in incomprehensible nonsense, except not as incomprehensible and nonsense because this is the key to getting Jeongin out of his misery.

Changbin cradles his wrist gently, running his fingers over the inked words and Jisung thought how it wasn’t quite the appropriate event to feel the burning jealousy at the back of his throat, not when this decided how Jeongin would get out of the mess he never wanted to get into. After observing for a while Changbin huffed, “Expect the northern witch to put together an intricate but useless curse on people. How did you get cursed anyway?”

Jeongin bit back the multiple questions of what did Changbin learn out of that mark resorting to simply answering his question, “I was working at the art shop, she came in asking for some paints and the shop was out of one of them and was being difficult to handle so I just…moderately talked back and this happened.”

Felix snorted, “Expect the worst person ever to be _that_ customer, huh?”

“Well, that kind of explains all the color stuff.” Changbin began again, “On a more serious note, you might already know but the curse causes you to lose the ability to see the more _vibrant—s_ orry I am crap at describing these things—shades of colors? Until everything is just a dull rendition of every color you see. Also, the effect speeds up the longer it takes for you to break it.” Changbin clapped his hands together, focusing straight at Jeongin, “So listen, you know how colors are related to emotions, right?” Jeongin, Jisung and even Felix all nod in response, all their attention centered on Changbin’s words, “You need to collect the emotional equivalent of the color you lost to see them normally again.”

“Wait,” Jisung said, hands rubbing his forehead questioningly, “ _Collect_ as in?”

“I don’t know.” Changbin replied truthfully, “There isn’t much to read into, her skills are polished of course she wouldn’t leave a full instruction guide for you to follow.”

“But—” Jisung started, clearly exasperated before Jeongin cut him off, hand slipping back into Jisung’s.

“Hey,” His voice mellow and quiet, intended only to reach Jisung, “We gotta start somewhere, right?” Jisung continued to stare at him, not entirely convinced, “We can work from this.” Jeongin said, resolute, even though he felt anything but that, a slight idea humming at the back of his head overruled by his erratic heart that was too busy catching hold of the worst possible scenarios, he forced it all down, just for Jisung. Call him selfish but if Jisung panicked Jeongin would have no salvation from his own demise. He’d selfishly hold onto Jisung to ground himself but there was another thought brought in by all this and he guessed he’ll have to address it when they step out of the room but for now, he’ll seek shelter in Jisung, he’ll hold on tight.

Jisung reeled back a bit as soon as Jeongin grabbed his hand again, his words betrayed by his hands that shook slightly before the latched onto Jisung. It was meant to comfort him but it felt like Jeongin was the one in need of comfort, a deliberately planned out attempt of masking the true extent of the dread Jeongin was feeling, Jisung couldn’t even begin to fathom. So, he just held his hand, “Yeah, okay. Okay.” He mumbled more to himself than anything.

“Thank you.” Jeongin all but whispered, if not for the silence engulfing the room it would’ve been impossible to listen to him, “We’ll be leaving. Thanks a lot for helping me out.” Jisung thanking them again as they stood up to go out of the room.

“We’ll be here till the next week.” Felix said as h accompanied them to the door, opening it for them, “If you ever need to come to us for anything, don’t hesitate.” He gave them a smile again. They both thanked the two one last time and Changbin waved them off, grunting as Felix just giggled at him. They said their farewells and the door was shut. Jisung and Jeongin moving down to the lobby in a matter of seconds, no words exchanged between them.

Inside the room, Changbin leaned back into his chair, Felix picking up stray clothes from the floor that he failed to notice before.

“You know,” Changbin absent-mindedly talked to Felix, “I never got to know why Jisung was here with Jeongin. They didn’t quite seem like childhood buddies or brothers.”

“He must have his own reasons.” Felix replied, distracted by the task at hand.

“Yeah, but he looked genuinely worried about Jeongin.” Changbin continued prodding.

“Well, I’d be too if somebody was cursed by some wretched witch.”

“For a stranger?” Changbin questioned, “Someone you don’t even know?”

“What are you getting at, Seo Changbin?” Felix countered, dropping the clothes in hand on the bed, staring at Changbin challengingly.

Changbin just leaned forward from where he rested on the chair, a small playful smirk on his face, “Now tell me what you saw, Lee Felix.”

Felix let out a resigned sigh, he shouldn’t have expected Changbin to completely forget about this. He decided to no longer skirt around the topic, “Fate brought them together, Changbin. Shifted their worlds to force them towards each other,” Felix spoke slowly, articulating all his words properly, “They don’t exactly _fit_ as such, they are different, flawed yet they are just… _meant to be._ It confused me; I’ve never come across a bond like that ever before.”

“See, it wasn’t that hard now, was it?” Changbin gave him the same droopy grin, “Though I wanna see what happens to them.”

“We have the next week to do so.” Felix pointed out, “They’d probably hang out at Seungmin’s too, so most likely we’ll be meeting more often than not.”

“Ugh, that snack bar. I hate it.”

Felix just raised his eyebrow watching Changbin whine, an amused smile on his face, “You’re just saying that because you have too big of an ego to admit that every time Seungmin smiles you die a bit inside.”

“Shut up.” And Felix laughed on his face.

Jeongin and Jisung stood outside the hotel, Jeongin a bit too overwhelmed so he silently dragged Jisung over to some empty bench on the sidewalk to sit on. Jeongin had no way out of this, they’d have to reach to this conclusion anyway, better sooner than later. Even though all Jeongin wanted is to ignore it until Jisung noticed himself, he would’ve liked to believe Jisung’s company would last more than half a day but then again Jisung doesn’t owe him anything and the two of them were here with two wildly different circumstances. He didn’t think it would be this hard though, to even think this would come to this so soon but Jeongin was dumb to expect anything otherwise.

“So,” He took in a deep breath and began, feeling Jisung focus all his attention on him, “I guess this is it?” Jisung continued to stare, letting out a confused sound listening to Jeongin. “Did you forget?” Jeongin glanced at him softly, a slight giggle leaving him, “Jisung, go ask Changbin and Felix about the witch of the west. You can leave now, she’s a better bet on getting your wish fulfilled.”

Jisung remembered then. Jeongin wasn’t wrong, it seemed like he had completely forgotten about himself, of his wish. Jisung worked in ways like that, forgetting about himself, the world proved to be too much of a distraction. He did feel like Jeongin was being the voice of reason here, Jisung had something to do that he came here for, that he wanted to have no matter what and he should leave really, Felix and Changbin would help him meet the witch of the west and she would fulfill his wish with fewer complications, with less of the threat of getting cursed, it was like the world turned in his favour, exactly like he wanted to but Jeongin; Sweet Jeongin with his fox-like eyes and sweetest smiles, scared and small and shivering in the morning on the bed beside him, voice too gruffly as though he spent the night crying his heart out. Even as of now as he observed Jeongin, he could feel the uncertainty Jeongin must be feeling and Jisung was all but a boy too distracted and selfish for his own good. He silently apologized to his sister and father, he had been selfish all his life, one more self-conceited decision wouldn’t hurt him.

“Look,” Jisung countered, “Jeongin, I am not going anywhere. I want to help you.”

“Jisung, don’t be unreasonable—” Jeongin hissed out and Jisung swiftly cut him off.

“I said listen.” He watched Jeongin shut his mouth, “Two are better than one, right? We could figure this out together. So, I’ll stay with you till next week and then when Changbin and Felix would be leaving, I’ll leach off them to go to the witch of the west so, both our work would most likely be done.”

Jeongin still looked hesitant to agree and yet Jisung could see the slight relief on his face, as though he was happy to know he won’t have to let go of Jisung and well, Jisung would hate to lie if he were to say it didn’t make him feel like he was making the best decision of his life.

“Two birds with one stone, Jeongin. Let me help you out, that’s what friends are for.”

_Friends, huh?_ Jisung might not know how much that word meant to Jeongin who had spent his entire life in mere acquaintances and nothing more. Jeongin didn’t want to be selfish but he couldn’t find it in himself to not agree to what Jisung said. If both of them were to benefit one way or another, won’t it be better to stick together for a bit longer? Jeongin had never felt this need to stay with someone until now, he took proud in the fact that he didn’t need constant relationship of any sorts to be alive but the witch came along and spent his world into a topsy-turvy and now here stood Jeongin utterly unable to stop himself from feeling happy at the fact that somebody wanted to stay and forgive Jeongin for being so self-centered but he’d be damned to let Jisung go now.

“Okay but only on one condition,” Jeongin sighed out, trying his hardest to not break into a smile, “You keep your mouth shut.”

Jisung gasped in disgust, “Excuse you but I’ve been told it’s one of my most charming points!”

“Whoever said that must be damn—” and just like that back to normal.

“So, what do we do next?” Jisung asked, both still on the bench, calmly watching other people go by their daily schedules.

Jeongin shrugged, “No clue.” They stare at each other.

“I know what you’re gonna say, it’s the third time this day but—” Jisung took a deep breath, steeling his expression before he released a disappointed sigh, “— _We are not all that good at this, are we?”_

Jeongin scrunched his face in disgust, his cheeks slightly red, “I do not sound like that!”

“Do too!” Jisung laughed.

“I thought you agreed to the condition?”

“What condition?” Jisung looked at Jeongin all confused and Jeongin scoffed.

“Should’ve known. You’re such a kid.” Jisung just winked and then proceeded to get hit by him. Jisung winced, rubbing his arms, “On a more serious note, I have an idea.”

“Yeah?” Jisung questioned, piping down his exaggerated actions, “Do tell.”

“First thing first, we go to the library and figure out what colors I’m actually missing.”

“With the color catalogs, right?” Jisung asked and Jeongin nodded in reply. “Well, let’s go then!” Jisung exclaimed as he jumped to his feet dragging Jeongin along. Jeongin was quick to point out the fact that they didn’t know where the library was and Jisung was quicker in asking a random person that exact question, the dynamic worked for them.

It wasn’t long before they had reached the library, Jeongin slowing down significantly seeing the huge building, the domed top making it stand out quite the bit and the inside smelled like books. (which Jisung had scoffed at when he had voiced it out because what did he expect?) A smell of both old and new books, of expensive wood that didn’t creak beneath Jeongin’s shoes and yet he trod lightly as though scared to mark the place. Jisung on the other hand, moved gracefully along the place, looking as though he belonged here, confidence in his stride as he led Jeongin through shelf after shelf (Jeongin wondered in this moment of how differently they were raised, with similarities came differences, bad or good? It was too early to judge.)

Jeongin found it adorable how Jisung scrunched his eyes to read the labels and then stopped for a second or two, talking to himself under his breath and then moving again. Jisung stopped in front of a shelf again, eyes lighting up as he turned towards Jeongin grinning. He pulled out a book, handing it to Jeongin, “Here you go.” He said, excitedly as Jeongin took the nearest seat, Jisung sitting right beside him, watching him as he opened the book and started turning the pages.

The hue of blue stared back at Jeongin the second he turned to the first page, spread out of the entirety of two pages Jeongin felt the same bitter feeling intensified as he inspected the colors, everything appearing the same to him except the last few dull tints of the hue, the others all appearing the same as the said dull tints, the label _Indigo_ and _Navy_ and _Teal_ opening all his wounds and the ones that were visible in their place adding fuel to the fire.

Jisung noticed Jeongin’s inner turmoil soon enough in the little ways of how his hand had stilled at the edge of the page, the blues spread on the page making itself clear why, the slight frown on his face that Jeongin tried hard to fight back to remain expressionless, he felt tenser beside him and Jisung didn’t like that he could hear him thinking all the way from here so, he did what he does and thought about bringing Jeongin back to him, “So, tell me which shades can you see here?” Jisung ignored how Jeongin flinched rather he relished in the fact of how Jeongin’s shoulders seem to have sagged in relief.

Jeongin ran his finger over the last row of the second page, “These ones.” His voice almost calculated as though afraid he’d give away his vulnerability to Jisung. Jisung chose to focus on the colors instead. The shades were more of something you’d see on a cloudy day where everything would appear washed out, the sky a dull kind of blue mixed in with grays and they were not bad by any means but to see only them sounded unfair, as a feeling of always standing in between, of not being able to clear out into the bright blue of the clear sky nor being able to burst into the deep dark blues while it pours down.

“What do you see the other colors as?”

Jeongin once again pointed to the shades, “The same.” He kept his reply short, his mind running on the thought of how ironic it is that the first color that he started losing was blue. He lived in a small port town, grew up by the sea, watched the rain and storms pass by, listened to the thunder and buried himself in the sand in the scorching heat. He grew up with blue, it wasn’t until then that he had thought about how the blue sea might not ever look the same, his town that built itself on it would never be the same. The blue was so ingrained into his life with the wide sky and the crashing sea waves, to think that it would be the color that slipped out of his world first, he could practically hear the universe crackle at him with glee, watching his bask in his misery. Blue, of all the colors, it’s blue.

“So,” Jisung started again and somehow Jeongin was so grateful that he was right beside him, snapping him out of his slump at the right moments, Jisung just _helps_ , “We have to collect emotions equivalent to the colors, huh?”

Jeongin nodded before asking, “How though?” It was more for himself than anyone as he continued to flip through the book, pages after pages of oranges and reds before he came across the shades of purple and the way it looks slightly off, he slowly comes to the realization exclaiming loudly, face morphing into one of pure agony and Jisung’s startled along with one or two occupants of other tables who turn around to give Jeongin a pointed look as Jisung quietly apologized, turning his attention back to Jeongin quickly.

“What happened?” Jisung asked, concern dripping from his tone as he stared at a very distressed Jeongin.

Jeongin just covered his face with his hands, “I’m such a dumbass.”

“Hey, what happened? Tell me.” Jisung repeated, trying to pry off Jeongin’s hands off of his face gently.

Jeongin did, leaning back into his chair for a moment before jumping straight back up, flipping the thin book at the table and stopping at the green shades again and letting out a laugh too bitter sounding for Jisung’s preference but he patiently waited for Jeongin to explain.

“So,” Jeongin scoffed out, self-deprecating and unpleasingly amused, “Blue’s a primary color, right?” He asked and Jisung nodded. Elementary school knowledge, _blue, yellow, red, primary colors_ , “And it mixes with yellows and reds to form other colors?”

Jisung felt the gears turn in his head as he immediately understood what Jeongin meant. He looked at the page opened in the book in front of them, “So green…and?” Jisung asked quietly.

“Purples.” Jeongin replied, sounding almost lifeless, “And all the tints and tones and shades of blues and greens and purples meaning just a huge chunk, practically two-thirds of all colors existing.”

“Tints, tones, and shades…?” Jisung knew it wasn’t quite the correct moment to ask the question but he couldn’t help it.

“Mix the color with white and it’s a tint, mix the color with gray and it’s a tone, mix the color with black and it’s a shade. The whole gradient of the color is affected.” Jeongin explained monotonously, letting the reality sink in that it wasn’t as slow and just because he didn’t notice it now didn’t mean it wouldn’t disappear very soon.

Jisung took a minute to gather his thoughts before speaking out, trying his best to not let Jeongin spiral down into hopelessness just now, he tried hard to think of more information that this gave him, “Okay,” he states enthusiastically, though there’s nothing to be quite enthusiastic but the way in which Jeongin glances him with the slightest bit of hope urged him to continue, “So, maybe the curse affects primary colors as it’s main target as such? I mean just knock them out and all the colors go away with them.” Jeongin nodded, slightly straightening himself up, though he still frowned, “It works it’s way up slowly, more vibrant shades first, then the ones below them and we are still not sure of what happens to the dull ones.” Jeongin nodded again, fiddling with his fingers and Jisung hoped this was working, “Okay, it’s clearer. Now, emotions and colors. What can be the link?”

Jeongin thought for a while, slowly speaking up, “You know, normal things,” He started, tone laced with hesitance but his eyes were not filled with disappointment as before, it was more about focus now, about answering the question on hand. After all, Jeongin can’t just mope about it and let everything slip out of his grasp, right? “Maybe like how people associate blue with calmness and green’s tethering somewhere around creativity, I suppose.”

Jisung had the widest grin on his face hearing Jeongin, “Yeah. Yeah! We are getting _somewhere!”_ He happily exclaimed and Jeongin giggled along with him, blinking back tears because he could see how hard Jisung was trying to help him, left breathless as he observed Jisung who was lost in thought, carefully penning down all the points they were talking about and smiling to himself when he was done.

“But what it’s more about what I feel from the colors?” Jeongin pondered, more into theorizing now that he felt a bit more resolute about finding a solution even faster, “And I can’t even see the color to know what I feel anymore.”

Jisung let out a hum, “Well, the emotions you feel can’t be that far from the general emotions related to the color, right? So, for blue, we can suppose it’d be something that embodies calmness at the base of it?” Jisung ended it as a question without intending to do so, it was just his confusion creeping into his words but Jeongin knew Jisung was genuinely thinking hard about all this, something that had him wanting to hug Jisung because he seldom has people caring for him to this extent, just let him know how thankful he was to have him here. There’s this ugly part of him that loved the fact that Jisung decided to stay because Jeongin had no doubt he’d be so close to giving up as of now instead of thinking about breaking the curse.

“Sounds plausible.” He said instead of all the ‘thank you’s waiting at the edge of his tongue, “I’ve been thinking though, collecting them might as well mean making someone feel the said emotion. Would they have to explicitly state it or not?”

“I feel calm.” Jisung said, and asked a beat later, “Did it work?”

Jeongin didn’t even have to look at the catalog to know, “It didn’t.”

“Why?” Jisung frowned, almost as if he was blaming himself that the colors didn’t come back and Jeongin did notice the flickering expression on his face, it being replaced with his whiny expression in a matter of seconds.

Jeongin considered his words for a moment, of whether or not he should play dumb but decided against it. It’d do less good to play the same game Jisung tried to play with him at times like this. “Firstly, because you’re not calm. With all those theories and questions running in our heads I don’t find it to be calming at all and the way you’re constantly fiddling with the pen isn’t helping your cause,” He watched Jisung let go of the pen in an almost panicked sort of way, something akin to a child caught in the act of his wrongdoings, “And second, I think it has to be something triggered by me. I mean, it’s me who has to collect the emotions; would make more sense like that, I guess.”

“Maybe, yeah.” Jisung agreed, albeit almost looking embarrassed that Jeongin had caught onto his case so soon but it wasn’t that hard to. He watched as soon, Jisung’s entire face lit up, “Wait—”, He said, “—I’ll get something. Give me a minute.” And Jeongin let out a confused sound but before he could question Jisung about it, he stood up and disappeared within the countless shelves leaving Jeongin to stare around, wide-eyed before he let out an amused laugh on how unpredictable Jisung could be.

Jisung waddled back to the table just moments later when Jeongin was just done skimming through the notes Jisung had written on a scrap paper, definitely noticing the cute doodle at the edge of the page of a squirrel and a fox, the little caption of ‘we can do it!’ below it making Jeongin grin stupidly which he could barely hide on time hearing Jisung approach. He dropped a thin book on the table and Jeongin picked it up to inspect it. _The Misadventures of The Little Prince,_ Jeongin read the title, the cover decorated with a childish illustration of a boy. As he flipped through the pages, he found the same childish illustration with a sentence or two on each page, a children’s storybook, Jeongin identified before turning to Jisung and giving him an amused look, “A storybook? Why?” He inquired and Jisung grinned at him all the same.

“It’s about colors!” He answered, “It tells about emotions related to the colors. Thought it would help.”

Jeongin opened up some random page reading about how orange meant joy that the little prince felt as he ate oranges from his grandmother’s kitchen all while she cooked for him beside him. (it was cut, in all honesty, the book.) “How did you even find this?” Jeongin muttered.

“The lessons took place in the library,” Jisung shrugged, “The children’s storybooks were usually the least suspicious item to hide in the textbooks. Thin and small, snug inside the pages, nobody noticed.”

“So, you spent entire lessons reading storybooks?”

“Children’s storybooks, to be exact.” Jisung corrected, “Better than learning about trade settlements.”

“I suppose.” Jeongin stated.

“Well, let’s lend these two books and take them with us. It’s getting late anyway, we need to go back.” Jisung pointed at the window, only then did Jeongin notice that the sun had almost set, the dull blue taking the place of beautiful reds and yellows. Rather than the same dread that he felt every single time when he looked up the sky for the past two days, today as Jeongin held the storybook gently in his hands, following Jisung to the counter, he felt the need to set things right instead of just acknowledging the wrongs and moping about it. He wouldn’t admit it out loud for now, the change most likely had something to do with the way Jisung grinned at him as soon as they stepped out of the library, looking so utterly proud of Jeongin and if his cheeks were dusted red, he hoped the night sky was dark enough to mask it.

Jeongin woke up the next morning, a little after sunrise, Jisung sleeping on the bed beside him, snuggled inside his blanket, looking so utterly comfortable. The sunlight filtered in through the window, illuminating Jisung in a soft glow, looking almost like a god and for Jeongin maybe he was one. In the small ways of how he knew when Jeongin was getting too far in his head, always giving him an escape, grounding him to himself and not letting him spiral down the rabbit hole, Jisung could’ve been considered otherworldly with his meticulously planned out actions. Yet, Jisung was no god, trying to hide what was on his mind, steering clear on letting the light on him, distracting attention itself from a part of him and Jeongin noticed. Jeongin didn’t write himself off as observant but with Jisung he noticed every little detail. It’s like dissecting a painting except Jeongin can’t see it clearly, with just parts of it at his hand and Jeongin just wants to discover all of it, put it together in his head and come to a conclusion. Jisung reminded him of something he couldn’t quite put his finger on, a feeling, maybe nostalgia of some sort. Jeongin decided to put his thoughts away, getting up and doing his morning chores.

It’s somewhere around an hour later, Jeongin sitting on his bed, leaning on the headboard, the decade-old dusty newspaper in his hand as he read through it. Jisung moved around, letting out small grunts as he opened his eyes. Propping himself upon his shoulder, he looked at Jeongin, cutely squinting to see properly and rubbing his eyes before letting himself fall back down to the bed.

“Good morning.” Jisung said, voice heavy how it’s supposed to be when you woke up but something about it sent shivers down his spine.

“Good morning.” Jeongin replied.

“You’re up early today.” Jisung plainly stated, still in that morning daze.

“Yeah, thought I’d cut you some slack.”

Jisung let out a short laugh, voice all pretty and raw, “How considerate.” He glanced at Jeongin again, “What’s the time?”

“It’s almost eight.” Jeongin answered, looking at the small clock on his bedside table, “You can sleep some more if you’d like to.”

“No.” Jisung groggily whispered, rubbing his eyes as he rose up, still adorably wrapped up in his blanket, “I’ll start getting ready. We have to do a whole lot of things today.” Jeongin giggled at how serious he wanted to sound but it all came out as a garbled mess, he nodded in reply and went back to focusing on the newspaper, an eye still on Jisung as he grunted and let out small whines as he tried to untangle himself from the blanket and go by his work. It didn’t feel out of place as Jeongin was assuming, quiet mornings and waking up together isn’t that big of a deal he supposed (but it was. It’s with Jisung, of course, it was.), it wasn’t awkward or heavy, it was just Jisung and the warm white light from the window, not anything remotely unwelcoming for Jeongin.

Jisung waddled in, more than half an hour later, more awake as he rubbed his hair dry with the towel. They leave for the snack bar soon after, Jisung back to his talking, Jeongin enjoying the obvious distraction for a bit, indulging in Jisung’s conversations.

Seungmin greeted them when they entered, the snack bar otherwise empty than the two who went to Seungmin and ordered a light breakfast for themselves, settling in their usual corner since yesterday. A quiet washing over them, not overwhelming as such nor was it to be described as comfortable, it just was. Jeongin was thinking about too much yet nothing at all; every thought that passed through his head was too fast to put his attention to, so they just kept wildly circling in his head, out of focus but there, always there. Jeongin looked over to Jisung to find him hunched over a magazine of sorts from what it looked like, face blank as his eyes followed line after line, lips moving as if forming words but no sound coming out, quietly reading to himself. They ate in the same silence (if you subtract the munching and gulping, that is.), still sat there after finishing their food. It was almost as though they were taking their time to take in the events of yesterday, adrenaline pouring out and their tired brains finally stepping back and assessing it properly.

There is no clear way to break the curse. Jeongin had to try but he had no idea how to do it, “Wanna go on a little walk?” Jeongin asked Jisung, maybe moving around would prove to give him a better idea of what to do next. Jeongin kept on looking out the window, the sky looked cloudy, maybe it would rain and the missing shades of blue wouldn’t make it feel the same, would the rain never bring the same feeling of home it always had for Jeongin?

“Let’s go.” Jisung replied effectively snapping Jeongin out of his thoughts, with the blues flickering out, they both bid their goodbyes to Seungmin and went out on the relatively empty roads. Jisung quietly letting Jeongin take the lead in deciding which way to go. Jeongin didn’t think much, taking turns absent-mindedly. His hands twitched to hold onto Jisung’s whenever it touched as they walked beside each other and Jisung seemed to catch onto that, linking their pinkies, Jeongin would be lying if he said he didn’t feel his cheeks warm up, was he making it too obvious of how much he needed Jisung to ground him in he moment, not like it seemed to bother Jisung as he tried to hold back laughing at Jeongin’s flustered state, poorly suppressed chuckles escaping anyway. Jeongin trained his eyes elsewhere, turning away to let Jisung grab onto the fact that he was getting redder.

He came across a poster of sorts, stuck on a white fence, decorated with what looked like finger painting and mismatched glittery letters, stick figure doodles and whatnot. _We need volunteers at the preschool-cum-daycare, please come inside if interested,_ it read and Jeongin stilled for a second, Jisung turning around when Jeongin slightly tugged at him, he read the poster too, looking at Jeongin confused and Jeongin grinned up at him, a plan already in his mind, “Let’s volunteer.” He said, pointing to the poster.

“Huh? What?” Jisung seemed bewildered by the suggestion.

“At the preschool-cum-daycare, with children, our best bet at getting the blues back.” Jeongin replied.

“We’re gonna get the colors back at a preschool-cum-daycare? Wha—” He cut himself off, eyes widening before he too wildly grinned, “—Oh, _oh,_ children and their tantrums!”

“You have a pretty negative view of children, Jisung.” Jeongin gave him a judging look and Jisung sputtered.

“You’re the one who insinuated it!”

“I remember doing no such thing.”

“Want me to make you remember?” Jisung asked and playfully locked Jeongin’s head under his arms, messing with his hair, both laughing. There was hope, he thought, maybe they’d make this work.

They entered the open backyard of the preschool-cum-daycare, moving towards the cute house, a boy stood outside the door, barely balancing the stack of papers in his hand along with some notebooks in the other. Jeongin rushed to help before the boy fell, grabbing the falling notebooks all while Jisung held the boy by his shoulders to balance him.

“You okay?” Jisung asked as the boy picked himself up, flustered as he thanked Jisung and Jeongin.

“Yeah. Thank you,” He bowed down politely, Jeongin only now noticing how absolutely beautiful the other boy was, his ears slightly red and big plump lips, round glasses snug on his nose, “Ah, you can give them to me.” He pointed to the notebooks Jeongin was holding.

“We could help you carry all this.” Jeongin replied, looking over the other stacks of paper on the ground that the boy would have to take inside eventually in multiple trips.

“Oh,” The boy seemed to hesitate, “Why are you here?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed as though he just remembered that they weren’t exactly someone from the preschool-cum-daycare.

Jisung bit back an amused laugh and answered, “We saw the poster outside, said you needed volunteers and we wanted to.” The boy’s eyes widened before he smiled brightly at them.

“Come in then! I’ll lead you to Woojin and he’ll take your interviews.” He started fumbling with the door, one of his hands still occupied by holding the paper, Jeongin and Jisung looked over each other, Jisung signaling Jeongin on what about the other stacks of paper on the ground and Jeongin shrugged, the boy was too excited to pay attention to anything. They entered the house, the rooms seemed to have been converted into classrooms and little children ran around, the wooden floor crunching beneath their feet.

“Suran, Lucy, stop running around, you’ll get hurt.” The boy told the children fondly. The two small girls stopped in front of them, one of them had blonde hair tied up in a little ponytail, the other had short black hair barely down her ears.

The latter whined to the boy, “Lucy took my doll!”

“Lucy, you know about sharing, right? You don’t want me to deduct your stars now, do you?” The boy chastised, Lucy mumbling a small sorry and both the girls scurrying off into another room.

“Sorry,” The boy said as they continued on down the hallway, “The children are sometimes a handful.” The boy had no hate behind his words more than that he sounded like a mother fond of her trouble-making kids, Jeongin thought he was perfect for working at a preschool-cum-daycare, “I’m Hyunjin, by the way, I started volunteering here a week back so, I’m still relatively new. Though the children do make you get attached very fast, you’d settle in fast if you like children.”

Jeongin let out a mock gasp in Jisung’s ears, “But you hate them.” He whispered and Jisung managed to quietly push him in retaliation. The other boy, Hyunjin remained blissfully unaware of the two rough-housing behind him. Jisung straightened himself up after landing up a hard hit as Jeongin slapped a hand on his mouth to cover up any sounds of pain.

“I am Jisung and this is Jeongin,” Jisung introduced, “though we are not here for a long while, we still wanted to help out.”

“Yeah, figured that much. It’s such a small town, it’s hard to not know everyone around here.” Hyunjin replied. “Here we are!” They stood outside a room, the walls covered with various drawings and scrape paper with childish doodles. “Woojin!” Hyunjin called out and the boy surrounded by all the children looked up cutely, head perked up and a flower crown adorning his fluffy brown locks, he stood up slowly, letting the boy on his lap down.

“I’ll be coming back soon, continue doing this, yeah?” He told the children and a loud affirmative ‘yes’ was heard back in reply, Woojin smiled at it making his way to the boys at the doorway. “Hello! I’m Woojin, you two must be here to volunteer?” Jisung and Jeongin nodded in a trance almost, impressed by how Woojin was the personification of the feeling of warmth with the way he looked and talked and smiled and maybe the two were a little too smitten. “Hyunjin, you can go help Channie out with the other kids. I’ll take you two from here.” Hyunjin nodded and left them and Woojin beckoned them to follow into a different empty classroom.

“Sorry, we don’t have enough space to have a proper office.” Woojin said as they just settled down on the floor, Jeongin, and Jisung protesting that it didn’t matter, “So, you two are?”

“I’m Jeongin and he’s Jisung.”

“So, Jeongin and Jisung, what brings you two to volunteer here?” Woojin asked and the other two shared a brief glance.

“I actually got cursed by the witch,” Jeongin started. He saw no need to lie to Woojin with how open and kind he seemed, he wouldn’t want to join the preschool-cum-daycare with a false impression anyway, “We both are currently trying to figure out how to break it and we suppose working here would help.”

Woojin sighed, “I had a hunch. No one seems to come to this town for anything other than looking for the witch for some unfortunate curse.” Jeongin did remember Seungmin saying the same thing, “Well, it is a small town filled with people who couldn’t care less about anything other than their work so, children often get left at the preschool-cum-daycare and ours is the only one. It’s almost impossible to handle all of them with just Chan and me, so, we had to start calling in volunteers. I guess with this, both of us are helped out, huh? You both can start working from today.” Jisung cheered out loud while Jeongin thanked Woojin over and over, Woojin just laughed and waved them off, “Trust me, I’m getting the better part of the deal with two extra hands working around the preschool-cum-daycare. Come in whenever you’re free from tomorrow, the preschool-cum-daycare runs from nine in the morning to six in the evening. You can meet Chan somewhere in the other classrooms, tell him you’re the new volunteers and he’ll run you through all you have to do.” Woojin stood up helping Jeongin and Jisung, “I’ll have to go now before the kids start a ruckus. Hope you have fun!” Woojin waved to them in the hallway as they went to where they assumed Hyunjin had gone.

“That was easy.” Jisung had simply stated as they were walking down.

“Not like we were afraid anyway.” Jeongin shrugged, “I’ve been cursed, rejection sounds a little too soft of a blow now.”

“It’s sad though,” Jisung said, his tone mellow and soft, “You won’t fear anything after all this is over.”

Jeongin choked, “That’s what bothers you?”

“It’s unfair really,” Jisung argued back, “No human should have that kind of power.”

“Well, after going through all this, it _is_ me who deserves to have that power.”

Jisung gave him a judging look rivaling the one Jeongin had given him outside the preschool-cum-daycare, “You seem to have a pretty negative view on equality, Jeongin.”

“Yeah, because a world where a self-centered witch goes around cursing humans sounds like an equal world to you.” Jeongin rolled his eyes. Before Jisung could laugh at Jeongin’s defensive stance they ran into Hyunjin chasing after a kid. They locked eyes and Hyunjin immediately stopped.

“Official volunteers?” Hyunjin grinned at them.

The two smiled, Jeongin replied, “Official volunteers.” Hyunjin laughed, his voice loud and clear, “Chan’s inside if you’re looking for him.” He pointed to a room before sprinting to what Jeongin assumed was to find the now disappeared kid he was chasing prior.

Jisung paused outside the door for a moment and so Jeongin winded his arm around Jisung, used the other to shove the door open and pushed themselves inside. Letting out startled screech was a blond-haired boy in the middle of the room, the notebook he held in his hand falling down despite his best efforts to catch it midway. He turned to look at them bewildered and Jeongin felt embarrassed, immediately bowing down to apologize and Jisung following suit, though he did hiss out a small, ‘it’s your fault’ to which Jeongin simply told him to shut it. “Sorry.” They meekly said and the other boy just let out an amused huff.

“No need to apologize, you just startled me.” He waved them off, “You must be the new volunteers Hyunjin was talking about? I’m Chan, nice to meet you!” He extended his hand beaming at them, Jeongin took it first, followed by Jisung, both introducing themselves at the same time. Chan went ahead to run them through the normal works, there weren’t any serious lessons as such, it was just learning normal things like letters and numbers through various games and mostly just playing around with children, feeding them, ensuring they are safe, the usual preschool-preschool-cum-daycare chores. Chan assured them that it isn’t that hard and the children were very enthusiastic and friendly to be around though he advised that they could stand back and observe for today, both of them vocally protesting, wanting to work with the children and Chan laughed, nodding whole-heartedly at their eagerness.

Chan turned to the children in the class who were running around the classroom, shoving their notebooks in other’s faces, “Listen kids!” He called out, Jisung and Jeongin surprised by the obedient kids who focused all their attention to Chan, not-so-subtle staring at the two on Chan’s side, “Jisung and Jeongin here are gonna join from today as your caretakers from today so, let’s introduce ourselves to them, yeah?” The class erupted in loud shouts, everyone trying to yell something all at once and Jeongin giggled at the cute children all while Jisung quietly stared at him, a small smile on his face too. Chan calmed them down again, “One by one, yeah? Let’s start from Jessie at the back and go all the way till here.” He pointed as he spoke, his fingers running all the way from the back to the front in a zig-zag pattern.

The girl in the back stood up, small and wobbly on her feet, “No fair, Chan, you gave my name away!” She spoke in her high-pitch voice that seemed to melt Jeongin’s heart, most likely Jisung’s too as he let out a quiet squeal beside him, an adorable pout on her face, cheeks puffed out, a sudden thought of how Jisung would look making a face like that crossed Jeongin’s mind, making him smile even more.

Chan released a gasp, “Oh, I’m so sorry.” He pleaded to Jessie who let her folded hands fall down, the pout leaving her face.

“Well, I forgive you.” She giggled out, “I’m Jessie. I’m 6-years-old, I’m the oldest here! I love reading rhymes and origami and also, painting!”

“Ah, I love origami too!” Jisung exclaimed and they both watched Jessie’s face light up, “Though I don’t think I’m good at it. You could teach me a thing or two.” Jessie nodded in pure ecstasy, other kids joining in with her on the proposition of teaching Jisung. Jeongin too giggled at how elated both Jisung and the children looked.

Chan smiled, “Now, now, let’s continue with the introductions and then we’ll teach both Jisung and Jeongin about origami together.”

The class continued to introduce themselves. After which both Jisung and Jeongin were dragged by different groups of children to be taught how to make origami animals, Chan making it into a competition to see which group could teach them better which ended up a tie because by the end, both Jeongin and Jisung could make a puppy and a swan. Their parents started trickling in by the evening after Jeongin and Jisung had spent around an hour playing tag in the backyard with the class, Hyunjin joining them mid-way and Chan staying back inside to help Woojin’s class with their indoor lessons. Hyunjin left first when the number of kids dwindled down to a handful, Chan told them they could leave but they decided to stay, playing with the other kids giving Woojin and Chan time to clean up in the meanwhile. When the last boy was picked up, Jisung and Jeongin left, Woojin thanked them for staying for so long and they waved him off, leaving for the snack bar to eat their dinner and call it a day.

“That was a nice change of pace!” Jisung huffed out once they were on their way.

“Yeah, considering the depressing start of the day, I didn’t expect much.” Jeongin added, eyes glued to the orange sunset in front of them, the dull blue just barely entering the sky, “I feel like I should be afraid for what colors I lose tomorrow yet oddly enough, I’m not, maybe we will find a way to break the curse, huh?” He smiled to himself.

Jisung knocked into him playfully, “What? You thought we were joking around yesterday? Were you not serious at all about this?” He questioned in mock offense.

“It’s not like that—” Jeongin chortled out, stopping himself from laughing at Jisung puffing his cheeks just like Jessie did before Jisung cut him off.

“If this is how non-corporative you’re gonna be I’ll leave!” He exclaimed, walking ahead of Jeongin.

Jeongin rushed behind him, linking their arms to force Jisung to slow down, laughing out, “Please don’t.” and Jeongin truly wished that no matter what, Jisung didn’t leave, for some reason or the other he wanted him to stick around, to help him figure this out together, even if he was laughing, he meant every part of it.

Jisung let out a small huff, a poor attempt to cover his smile with a stern frown, eventually turning his head around when he couldn’t hold back his smile at how endearingly Jeongin held onto his arm, still hopefully looking at him with his eyes almost sparkling, “Sure.” He stated in a small voice and Jeongin laughed, leaning into Jisung who couldn’t hold it inside anymore and started laughing with him.

The next morning was the same old, the two find themselves dancing around each other to get ready. Jisung had earlier questioned Jeongin on whether more colors were missing and Jeongin had been pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn’t anything different from yesterday, it wasn’t better either but wasn’t worse either. A clear victory, maybe they were doing something right? The colors were stagnant, good, Jisung had said it outwardly, _good,_ a sigh of relief as he smiled at Jeongin who reciprocated it. Both went on their usual breakfast menus, moving on to go to the preschool-cum-daycare. Jisung skipping ahead of Jeongin, gushing on and on about the children, Jeongin joining him once in a while.

“Oh, you guys are early!” Chan had greeted them as soon as they entered, smiling his same bright smile as yesterday, dimples on display, “Come ‘ere give me a hand taking this inside.” He gestured to the other boxes on the floor and both of them rushed to help.

“Woah, these are heavy!” Jisung exclaimed as he picked the boxes up, Jeongin stumbling beside him.

“You don’t say.” Jeongin scoffed, “What is in these boxes?” He directed his question to Chan.

“We just got new toys for the children to play with! The older ones were wearing out pretty fast. Great isn’t it?” Chan explained, giddy just thinking about how excited the children would be and the other two could feel the infectious happiness radiating off of him, a soft smiled shared between them. Woojin met them inside the classroom, wrapping the boxes in beautiful paper, decorating it with all sorts of intricate bows and paper flowers, the other three bringing in the other boxes and helping Woojin in the wrapping process, making it seem like gift presents for the children to open, Hyunjin too coming along with some of the children, purposefully seated in the other classroom until everyone came and Hyunjin was filled in on the surprise plan, hearing which he released a gleeful squeal.

When everyone arrived, they were slowly led to the other room, told to cover their eyes completely as they were guided inside.

“You can open your eyes now!” Woojin had fondly told them. An array of shocked gasps filling the classroom as everyone ran to the different boxes placed all around the room. The children made sure not to harm the paper flowers while tearing the paper off of the box, peering inside to look at the content and grabbing whatever their little hands could. One of the kids ran towards them, a toy car in his hand.

“Woojin!” He called out, tugging at Woojin’s pants to get his attention and continued when Woojin leaned down to listen to him, “Can we go outside and play?”

“Yeah, why not? Just make sure you don’t lose the new toys, okay?” Woojin ruffled the kid’s hair.

The kid beamed, “Okay!” He answered and ran out into the backyard from the open sliding door, some following him immediately while some stayed behind in search of more toys.

“I’ll go outside to keep a check on them.” Jisung declared.

“I’ll help him.” Jeongin added, following Jisung out into the backyard. Jeongin was invited to play catch ball with a group of kids and Jisung got attracted by some children waving around a card pack in their hands.

Jisung sat down with the bunch of children who kept on asking him if he could tell them how to play with the cards. “I could show you a magic trick first.” Jisung offered, laughing at the enthusiastic response of the children. Jeongin tried hard to not shift his entire focus away from the catch ball game to Jisung’s magic trick instead and he was barely managing it, trying to see what card the children were picking out, to watching them keep it back in the deck, to watching Jisung shuffle it completely and then pull out the same card the children were holding up earlier. Jeongin let out an audible gasp, all concentration lost as the ball hit him on his head, eyes still on Jisung as he called out and ‘That’s it for Jisung’s magic show for today! Don’t forget to tune in tomorrow.’ As the kids all whined around him. Jeongin excused himself from the group that had surrounded him, telling them he’d be back in a minute as he rushed to Jisung, seating himself right in front of him.

“Do it again.” Jeongin told Jisung, who stared at him surprised, the children around him already gone to go play with other kids.

“What? The card trick?” Jeongin nodded his head as the answer, “You don’t know that trick?” Jeongin shook his head this time. Jisung let a peal of amused laughter as he started the trick all over again, telling Jisung to pick out a single card out of all the ones spread in his hand and Jeongin did so, following Jisung’s every step and carefully observing everything he did. He let out the same gasp of awe when Jisung pulled out the card he chose earlier, Jisung laughing at his amusement, still surprised at how Jeongin got all excited over his little card trick.

“This is the simplest one!” Jisung exclaimed, a wide smile on his face as he caught onto Jeongin’s amusement, “There are many! I learnt all of them from my father when—" Jisung paused for a beat, Jeongin’s eyes that were fixed on him catching his faltering expression as soon as he said that as though it served as a bitter memory yet Jisung forced up his smile back in a second, “—When I was still a kid.”

“Is that so?” Jeongin questioned, his tone mellow as he saw Jisung dejectedly staring at the ground, a small bitter smile on his face.

He tried to give Jeongin a fake grin, looking up into the sky, “Hey, it looks like it’s gonna rain today.” He said and Jeongin had already guessed Jisung was back to changing topics again, diverting attention from himself, Jeongin wondered how less he knew of Jisung’s troubles, Jisung who so easily stayed back to help Jeongin when he could’ve gone to the witch of the west to ask for his wish, Jisung who understood when Jeongin needed him to ground himself the most, Jisung who never lets his smile go down. There was no avoiding this anymore, Jeongin really did want Jisung to know.

He pulled his knees into his chest, hands wrapping around them and his face resting on his knee as he softly continued to gaze at Jisung, not for a moment letting his eyes falter away, he fondly giggled, “You know, Jisung, I know.” He started slow, “I know all about you and your habit of guiding attention away from yourself. Truth to be told, there’s not much that I know about you. What’s your family like? What wish did you want to make? Why do you run away from talking about what you feel? I do think you have your reasons and I suppose you won’t answer any of my questions just now,” He observed the absolute surprise written on Jisung’s face, jaws slack as he looked at Jeongin as if he didn’t expect Jeongin to notice at all let alone point it out, “I do hope, you’d trust me to think about it and tell me all the answers, slowly, at your own pace but at the same time, I hope you are fully aware that I can see right through you. You have suffered too, it would be okay if you let go sometimes, Jisung, of all the troubles you keep to yourself.”

Jeongin reached out one of his hands, patting Jisung slowly on his head, giggling out loud, “I’d love to get to know all of you, Han Jisung.” Jeongin laughed, eyes crinkled. He stood up soon, hearing the calls of his name, looking back once at Jisung, still smiling at him as he ran back to the group of children, joining them in their new game of car race, leaving Jisung sitting there, falling back on his butt, still staring at Jeongin.

Jisung hadn’t expected it. Jisung hadn’t expected any of it as he grasped onto all that Jeongin said. Jeongin knew, Jeongin saw him bluffing, was he that bad at it? But nobody else ever said anything. Jisung always had the habit of steering clear of any attention on his feelings, he had been the one to make everyone laugh, what troubles could he possibly have with the wealthiest upbringing? Nobody ever tried to put attention on him anyway or get to know him outside of his jokes so, why?

Even with all the questions running in his mind, his heart was overwhelmed by a feeling that he thought was long lost, the warmth that filled him up, Jisung was reminded of one too many things, the calm he hadn’t felt in a long _long_ while, he remembered the time his father used to simply play with him and tell him stories to bed or when his sister didn’t look at him with longing eyes, as though always feeling shame run through her blood whenever she looked at Jisung, it was just her having a tea party with him or telling him about all the work father did. Jeongin made him feel as though his heart was being filled whole, bit by bit, the broken pieces being fit together though Jisung’s barely able to comprehend when they shattered all that much. Jeongin felt like something he thought he had long lost. He continued to stare at Jeongin who laughed at a distance, looking so entrancing as wisps of his hairs swayed in the summer wind, Jisung’s eyes blurred as he felt drops and drops of tears go down his cheeks, _Jeongin; Jeongin felt like home._

__

Jeongin met Jisung’s eye almost a second later, He seemed to be in a trance, something had changed. The sky looked different and Jeongin’s heart skipped a beat, he looked at Jisung behind whom, the sky cleared, the clouds giving way to the crystal blue of the daytime sky, Jeongin could see it, the blue sky expanding above and beyond what Jeongin could ever fathom to see, the same blue the seas at his town would paint themselves, the same blue under which he’d lay for hours letting life pass by, the same blue that his home was built upon. He just stared at Jisung for a moment, too caught up in the way that as soon as he looked at Jisung the sky changed around him making Jisung shine so much brighter than what he had always seen him as, Jisung’s tear still visible as he tried to rub them away. Jeongin stared at him wide-eyed before they softened, his lips started wobbling as he sprinted towards Jisung, jumping on him to hug him, bringing them down on the wet grass.

Jeongin laughed with wild abandon, snuggling into Jisung’s neck as Jisung held him down by his waist, “I can see.” He laughed into Jisung’s shirt, “I can see the blues, Jisung.”

He could feel Jisung laugh before he heard it, the arms around him tightened.


	3. Yellow

_Yellow._

_In the middle, the boys were basked in the warm tones of yellow._

_The sunshine was brighter than ever as they stood hopeful in front of all their adversaries, laughing and crying all mushed together. The yellow brought in a slight shift of heart for both the boys as the two worlds collided, the trust brought in by the blue propelling them forward into unknown territory, Jisung treading very carefully, a little too grounded for Jeongin whose head was in the clouds, heart heavy as he wore it on his sleeves, the yellow that started off with warmth dwindled into a dull hue of sickness and jealousy, twisting inside their hearts._

_With yellow was brought the bitter aftertaste of the sour fruit of misplaced conversations, of misplaced feelings. With yellow came the deceitful nature of the heart, emotions swirling into a tangled mess and the boys were all but kids, still learning, still growing, and the need to stay alongside each other confused them, the constant need of reassurance and a sense of doubt floating in the air. The bittersweet scent of the fleeting yellow summer filling the town, filling their hearts, as they tried to find their ways back to each other but never succeeding in putting away the distance._

_With yellow came missed conversations, with yellow came misunderstandings._

__

“The colors are back!” Jeongin kept on exclaiming as he looked at Jisung, both of them still hugging and crying and laughing, too lost in their own celebration to notice the curious eyes of other children. Jessie ran up to them, Jeongin still perched on Jisung’s lap.

She looked between both of them before asking, “Are you gonna kiss?”

Jeongin and Jisung just stared at her for a while, stared at each other for the next few seconds before realizing the position they were in, quickly scrambling off of each other, Jeongin could feel his cheeks heat up (though he felt quite happy to see Jisung’s face flush the same shade of red as he hurried wiped away his tears, trying to hide his cheeks) as he burned holes into the ground.

“No, Jessie. Where did you even get that idea from?” Jisung questioned back, still flustered as his voice shook slightly.

Jessie just pouted, “The prince and princesses usually kiss after hugging like that! I wanted to see you two do it!”

“Why would you want to—”, Jisung started, exasperated before sighing, “Leave it. Let’s just play something.” He suggested to Jessie, who immediately told him to join the game of tag they were playing. Jisung stood up, cringing a bit at how the wet grass stuck to his pants at some part.

He extended his hand to help Jeongin up, “Let’s show them who’s better!” He exclaimed, sounding way too passionate about a game of tag.

Jeongin just giggled as he was pulled up to his feet, “Jisung, they are children.”

“A challenge is a challenge.” Jeongin just laughed as Jisung dragged him to the circle of kids waiting for them.

The day carried on. They just played around with children for the first half, engaging in multiple very serious (so much so that Jeongin had to get yelled at by Jisung for getting caught twice in a row) sessions of tag after which they helped feed the children, eating their own lunch alongside them. Chan and Hyunjin squealing over how cute the children were playing with the new toys, Woojin just fondly staring at them and Jeongin and Jisung couldn’t help but give each other a wide grin whenever their eyes met.

Woojin once gave them a questioning look that they actively chose to ignore, just secretively smiling at Woojin as an answer and he shrugged, going back to teaching the kids.

They left in the evening when the last kid had gone, saying their goodbyes to Chan and Woojin, Hyunjin leaving with them, turning to his home at the intersection excitedly waving at them when he was going his way. Jeongin and Jisung were still grinning ear-to-ear.

“Jeongin.” Jisung called out as he skipped ahead of him.

Jeongin turned around, spring in his steps as he laughed out, “Yes?”

Jisung chuckled, the happiness radiating from Jeongin rubbing off on him, “Thank you.”

Jeongin let out a confused hum, “Thank you? For what?”

“For wanting to get to know me.” Jisung breathed out, “I’ve never been told that before. No one really noticed me for anything other than my forever happy personality, you know. I really do want to tell you, just the way you told me, all about my wish and maybe a little something more.”

Jeongin’s eyes sparkled, fondly staring at Jisung as he thought about how Jisung had finally started to trust him too, in the same way Jeongin did. maybe Jeongin would be able to help him too, “Please do tell.”

“First, dinner, I’m dying of hunger.”

“No fair!” Jeongin whined, “Don’t talk about telling me stuff if you’re not gonna do it!”

“Hey!” Jisung protested, “I told you I’ll tell after eating dinner.”

Jeongin just huffed.

“Let’s try something new today.”

“Don’t wanna.” Jeongin continued whining.

Jisung walked a bit faster to catch up to Jeongin, “Please? We’ve been eating the same thing since we came here!”

“Because it’s tasty!” Jeongin countered.

“Well, there are other things that are tasty too.” Jeongin stared at Jisung for a while who pleaded to him, hands clasped together as he seemed to beg Jeongin to say yes.

“Fine. If the food sucks you’re paying for it.”

Jisung grinned, “Deal.”

They ate their dinner at Seungmin’s snack bar, Jisung teasing Jeongin about how good the food they tried out was and Jeongin stuffing his mouth full of food to shut him up, laughing at how he practically inhaled the piece of chicken, groaning about its taste afterward, head thrown back as though he had the most blissful experience of his life.

“So,” Jisung started, crumbs of the bread falling down as he took a huge bite out of it, “Listen up.” He mumbled all while Jeongin took a napkin to wipe his mouth clean.

“Eat up first then talk, it’s disgusting otherwise.”

Jisung immediately swallowed whatever was in his mouth causing him to choke, Jeongin just sighing disappointedly as he handed him the glass of water, “I sometimes fear your stupidity.” He simply stated, already used to watching Jisung do dumb things on a daily basis.

“Shut up and listen.” Jisung pointedly looked at Jeongin, hands up to lips, motioning him to zip it, “So, listen to the great tragedy of Han Jisung’s life that no one else has ever heard before.” He cradled his head in his hand for exaggerated dramatic effects and though that did make Jeongin giggle, Jeongin also knew how he seemed to be downplaying his troubles by starting off on a non-serious tone, setting the mood to one that was supposed to be taken light-hearted which shouldn’t be the case at all, not when Jisung was opening up about himself like this.

“So, Han Jisung came into the world about nineteen years ago,” He started his narration with great grandeur, tone turned heavy, almost as if he was narrating a bedtime story to some child, “His mother died soon after giving birth to him but fear not, nobody blamed him for that, no melodrama there,” Jeongin noticed how Jisung refused to meet his eye as he continued, choosing to stare at the empty plate in front of him, “Han Jisung was born a little blue, knowing that his mother died just so he could be alive, so, he decided to smile a whole lot more to show people that he was grateful to live like this, even when he fell down and scraped his knee, he stood up laughing, ignoring the stinging in his heart as he blinked back the tears in his eyes,” Jisung’s eyes flirted around the room, anywhere but Jeongin as he let out a bitter smile, “His father loved him at first, told him bedtime stories and brought stuffed toys for him from the other towns he visited. His sister too, _always_ gave him an invite to her tea-parties with her precious dolls, taking him to the library to peek into their father’s books that she loved so much. Jisung felt loved, Jisung was truly happy.”

The thin laugh Jisung let out broke Jeongin’s heart, the way his shoulders sagged and his voice shook at the end, the tone changing as the gruff exaggerated voice was slowly replaced by his own, normal and honey-laced one, tinted with sorrow, “And then he grew up. His father focusing more on making him competent enough for his business, never stopping to ask what Jisung wanted and he wanted to initially just follow what his father wanted. He and his sister making it a competition of who did better and it was somehow always his sister. Yet his father never noticed her? Only focusing on Jisung and Jisung didn’t want that, it wasn’t even something he was interested in, you know? And watching her sister be so passionate about it and still fail to stand where he was? It broke his little heart.”

He chuckled again, biting his lower lip before continuing, “His sister still loved him, his father too probably but the way his sister often looked at him with a tinge of jealousy, shame filling her up because she thought she wasn’t the same as Jisung when she was so much more and his father, who only seemed to look at him with eyes full of disappointment because Jisung could never become what he had expected from him and he—”, Jisung paused, his voice breaking at the end and he took in a shaky breath, his hands trembling where they rested at the table and Jeongin reached out to grab it, slowly intertwining their fingers, giving Jisung time to pull away if he wanted to, however, Jisung just held on tightly. For the first time, he looked directly into Jeongin’s eyes and Jeongin teared up, heart dropping down to his stomach for a moment looking at how vulnerable Jisung felt, evident on his face as his lips wobbled and pupils shook lightly, tears pooling at the edges of his eyes, “—and I can’t explain the unbearable sadness I feel knowing I lost my home somewhere in the past decade, when smiling like this became such a great burden. I just wanted to wish for my father to notice my sister and for them to let me go because I don’t matter. I never had a dream, Jeongin, I based my life on making other’s happy but I can’t do it, I molded myself to fit what others wanted me to be and I don’t know who I am to myself now. It’s not fair for me to feel like this. I’m the Jisung who got everything handed to him, I’m the Jisung who got all the special treatment, who am I to feel this moody?”

“Jisung,” Jeongin softly called out, wiping the tears that fell down Jisung’s cheek with his other hand, _“You matter._ You have a reason to feel the way you do. Emotions aren’t validated by the availability of materialistic things; the existence of emotions is the sole reason we are known as humans. While you easily notice the amount of struggle others went through, you constantly choose to undermine yours. Don’t ever feel like it’s your fault that your sister doesn’t get recognized, she won’t ever blame you either. The home you lost, it can always be found again, Jisung, not necessarily inside the four walls of your house, a home in the work you choose to do, a home in the people around you.” Jeongin made sure to go slow, maintaining eye contact with Jisung to ensure that he understood that whatever Jeongin spoke was with utmost sincerity, “I don’t have a dream either, Jisung but I’m happy, living in a small port town, working at an art shop, now, being here with you and working at the daycare. Don’t pretend to be happy, Jisung, nobody would force you to, don’t limit yourself like this. _You are you._ You’ll figure yourself out and you’ll still remain you, the Han Jisung that sits in front of me and I’ll love you just the same.”

Jisung’s gave him a wide smile, crying out a ‘thank you.’ As he curled into himself, kept on mumbling it as he choked on his sobs.

“No. _Thank you, Jisung_ for staying with me, for calling us friends, it’s been the longest while since I’ve had one, for being so kind and selfless, for helping me and putting up with me. I hope you know that I would have given up a long while back if it wasn’t for you. So, thank you.”

Jisung laughed a bit. They sat like that as Jisung took his time to calm down, Jeongin too nuzzling into his hand to make him feel better. “You know,” Jisung sniffled out after a while, “I was thinking maybe I’d go and talk to my father after the curse was broken about all that I’ve wanted to tell him. Maybe I should stop running from my problems and relying on magical wishes to change my life. I’ll work for my own freedom.”

“Well,” Jeongin replied, smiling at Jisung, “Let’s go together, yeah? After all this is over. I want to be there for you.”

Jisung rubbed at his eyes, chuckling slightly as he held out his pinky finger, “promise?”

_“Promise.”_

Jisung was still sniffling, coughing into the paper napkins, “So,” He hiccupped, “What _about_ your curse? Is it broken?”

Jeongin chortled, “I don’t remember your transitions from topics being this bad, Jisung.”

“Oh, shut up,” Jisung rolled his eyes, throwing a used napkin on Jeongin which he barely avoided shrieking wildly, “I cried twice today, would you cut me some slack?”

“But I’m not even doing anything!”

“You liar! You said you loved me like what, ten minutes ago!” Jisung cried out, throwing more used napkins at Jeongin.

“Don’t take it out of context—”, Jeongin barely wheezed out all while steering clear of any wads of napkin coming his way, “—and for the love of God, just stop throwing those disgusting napkins, Jisung!”

Jeongin bent down to pick all the napkins up all while Jisung laughed at him from the other side, “So, yeah, what about the curse, Jeongin dear?”

“Just choke me to death already.” Jeongin remarked, cringing at Jisung. Though that was a good question. What’s going on with his curse now that he can see the color blue? Is it broken? He remembered his wrist just then, puling up his sweater to check it, placing on the table such that it would be visible to Jisung as well.

Parts of it were erased yet a large chunk of it was still wrapped around his wrist like usual.

“Looks like one-third of the mark is gone.” Jisung said, as held his wrist in his hand, turning and twisting it to have a proper look.

“Make sense, I guess.” Jeongin shrugged, “We got the blues back, one-third of the primary colors.”

“But the others didn’t disappear, right?” Jeongin shook his head as the answer, “Well, maybe the witch’s curse is just wearing off? In the same way that the colors weren’t affected today in anyway.”

“Maybe.” Jeongin replied, “I hope it wears off fast. I want to meet your family.”

Jisung whined, “I regret saying that. Can I back off?”

_“A challenge is a challenge.”_

“Shut up!” Jeongin just laughed on his face, as usual.

Jisung and Jeongin were unsurprisingly closer after that. The lines of personal space rubbed off somewhere as Jisung clung onto Jeongin more often than not whether it be simply holding hands or complete lenience on Jeongin. Jeongin didn’t mind it one bit, whining at first but never actually pushing Jisung off seriously, they worked in ways like that. More banters were added to the mix, even Hyunjin had given them an off-handed comment of how their conversations were sometimes so inexplicably dumb that it entertained him. Jisung looked more genuinely happy knowing he had Jeongin by his side which in turn made Jeongin equally happy to become someone Jisung had grown to trust in such a short period of time. The children were somehow adamant about fitting them onto the roles of a prince and princess. Braiding Jeongin’s hair and decorating it with flowers or just placing beautifully made flower crowns on his head that they showed off to have learnt from Woojin and placing their small toy metal crown on top of Jisung’s head, a whole theatric act of Jisung’s coronation taking place one afternoon with Jeongin stifling his laugh in the sidelines as Jisung got too into character.

Two days past and the curse stood stagnant, the world back to its normal shades as Jeongin knew it to be yet the ugly marks still there to serve as a reminder of its existence. They had fallen into the routine of working at the daycare with the other three, enjoying their time with the children and learning a thing or two from Woojin who was so utterly patient with the children, Chan making them feel at home with joining in on the goofy antics of the children once in a while, Hyunjin just infinitely excitable for the smallest of things, come to think of it, Jisung did tell him once of how he found Hyunjin to not be all that different from the children at the daycare and Jeongin had simply snorted because _look who was talking._

It was once again a normal day with the children. Both Jisung and Jeongin were out in the backyard, helping the children build a castle from their blocks where the two were supposed to stay happily ever after but Jisung kept on knocking off the top blocks.

“For the love of god Jisung, focus!” Jeongin burst out when the top block came tumbling down again due to Jisung’s clumsy hands.

“Why are you bringing up god into our conversations every other day, Jeongin?” Jisung blabbered on, grunting as he reached out to pick up the block, his stream of thoughts unfiltered.

In came a grim reply, just a hair away from them, the answer whispered into both their ears, “God doesn’t exist.” Jisung jumped away as far as physically possible, a scream dying down on his lips. Jeongin meanwhile, shrieked and held up the block thrown on the ground to beat up whoever it was. They turned around to see a boy their age, blinking back at them as though surprised to see them react this way.

The boy waved normally at them, round eyes staring back and forth between the two, “Hello, I’m Lee Minho. Are you the new volunteers?” the boy, Minho, normally asked them (not like Jeongin was expecting him to start chanting death spells at them in his grim voice again, totally not). He looked really pretty with his angular nose and soft looking lips, an earring dangling down from one of his ears, his hair just a shade darker than Jisung’s.

Both of them nodded a beat later as their answer exactly when Woojin had come out to check what was happening. “Oh,” His eyes had widened as he saw the other boy, almost lighting up with glee, “Minho, you’re here!” Minho waved at him too, a sheepish grin on his face, “It’s almost been a week!”

“Sorry, I didn’t think that completing my other works would take this long,” He stated, grimacing a bit before smiling again, “I’m here again though! I’ll probably drop by more often now.”

Woojin laughed, walking over and ruffling Minho’s hair affectionately, “It doesn’t matter when you come in, I’m just happy to see you here!” He looked over to the other two, “They are the two new volunteers, Jeongin and Jisung.” Woojin briefly introduced them, “And this is Minho, he comes around to volunteer once in a while since he’s usually busy with his dance classes.” Minho grinned at them as he stood up, the other children rushing from the other side of the huge block castle to greet Minho, laughing with glee as he picked them up easily, playing with them, Woojin called everyone inside for lunch, Jeongin, Jisung, and Minho helping everyone gather inside.

As usual, all four, now five of them spread out to ensure that everyone was eating, sitting themselves down at different tables, Jeongin and Jisung sitting such that they could talk to each other, both their backs turned to each other.

Jisung leaned back to whisper to Jeongin, “So, any thoughts on Minho?”

“He’s really pretty, for one.” Jeongin answered observing Minho act all childish with the kids around him animatedly talking about something or the other.

“Huh, and I thought it was me you loved, princess?” Jeongin reached back to hit him, _hard_ , that made his release a barely muffled grunt, he pouted, “Though, I do agree with you, it’s so unfair that people that pretty exist.”

Jeongin turned a little to look at him, quietly mumbling, “You aren’t all that bad either.”

“Oh, _oh,”_ Jisung slowly comprehended what he said, cupping his ears and leaning back even more, “Can you please repeat it for me? I didn’t quite hear you all that clearly.”

Jeongin grimaced, regretting the words that left his mouth prior. He too came closer to whisper into Jisung’s ear, “I said you look absolutely ugly in comparison.” A dramatic gasp, like usual and incomprehensible grumbling from Jisung that Jeongin soon pulled away from, head hanging down as he hid his smile from Jisung.

In their normal routine, Seungmin had eased his way in too, with an extra platter of chicken wings on the day they looked absolutely exhausted or a slipped in large fruit smoothie when they ordered a small one in the mornings when they looked ready to drop dead and it was all fun. Jisung staying with Jeongin feeling the happiest he had ever been in a long while, Jeongin getting rid of his loneliness surrounding himself with all these new people, them growing more and more comfortable with each other, easily slipping into conversations about nothing and everything. The curse never acting up, making Jeongin’s heart be at ease most times. They were having fun.

The next morning at the daycare, Jisung was in the backyard, plucking flowers for the class to make their usual flower crowns considering it was their favorite pastime.

Jisung was lost in his own world, mind blank as he pulled out flower after flower so, it would be an understatement to say that he was surprised when Minho conjured beside him in the same way as yesterday, greeting him normally as though nothing was wrong.

“Can you please stop doing that?” Jisung said, exasperated.

Minho just tilted his head, blinking at him, “Stop doing what?”

“Appearing like that from thin air. Freaks me out, dude.”

“Oh, I thought you noticed me,” Minho replied though Jisung's focus had shifted to the classroom glass doors where Jeongin stood trying to help a kid with writing alphabets in his notebook. His hand wrapped around the kid’s smaller one, guiding him slowly and then side-stepping to let him try it on his own, clapping and laughing as the kid got it right. Minho followed his line of vision as he saw Jisung’s attention shift from him, a knowing smirk replacing his face as he too started to pluck the flowers, “Then again,” Minho started, his voice snapping Jisung out of his trance as he turned to look at Minho instead, “I guess you wouldn’t notice considering all your attention on always on a certain _somebody._ ”

Jisung released a strangled noise, embarrassed at getting caught and surprised at Minho noticing so soon.

As if reading his chain of thoughts, Minho added, “The children have told me quite a few things, you know, especially Jessie who told me very important information.” Minho stared playfully at Jisung. He pulled up one flower in each his hand, he raised one of them as he said, “Jeongin,” then the other one, “Jisung,” and brought them close, smacking them together, “Heh, kiss.”

Jisung turned absolutely flustered, fumbling over his words as he separated the flowers away, “It’s not that—We never kissed, wha—it’s not—”

Minho just laughed at his state, “Han Jisung, you’re not gonna tell me that you don’t love the boy with your whole face painted red.”

“It’s not—” Jisung started, sighing and planting his face in his hands, “—I just…he makes me so happy. I’ve never felt this feeling before and I don’t ever want to let go of him and I just want to hug him and bask in all the comfort he offers, letting him know how much he means to me, you know? I guess I do—I don't—I don't know what this is.”

“ _Ah,_ ”, Minho exclaimed, “So, you’re still there, huh? Maybe you just need to better realize your feelings. I mean, I used to think like that too but after staying away from Woojin for a month or so last winter made me realize that what it exactly was.”

Jisung nodded along, agreeing with Minho before he belted, “You’re in love with Woojin?!”

Minho immediately slapped his hand over Jisung’s mouth, hissing out, “Yeah, just scream it out to the whole world why don’t you?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Jisung grinned sheepishly, now lowering his tone to a whisper, “You love Woojin. When are you gonna tell him? How did you even know about it? Does anyone else know?”

“Calm down, Jisung, your enthusiasm is draining me.”

“Contradicting coming from someone who volunteers at a daycare.” Jisung rolled his eyes.

Minho just put his finger on his mouth, shushing him, “So, I’m planning on telling him never. I remember I said something dumb and he laughed so hard that I forgot how to breathe for a minute straight considering how beautiful he looked and I just went _damn, I’d love to kiss him,_ and had the realization that I was indeed in love with my best friend. I guess Chan has a hunch but keeps getting side-tracked by his insistent gushing on how cute the kids are and so, that’s that.”

“Why are you not planning to tell him?” Jisung questioned, immediately adding to it, “Wait, why am I the first one to get to properly know about it?”

“Well, I think I’d rather die than lose Woojin’s warmth, I don’t plan to ruin what we have. And to answer the second question, I don’t know. Just the way I realized one day after getting to know Woojin properly for over a year that I loved him, I just felt like I needed to put that out to you.” Minho casually shrugged as though he didn’t just tell his most important secret (if there were to be other secrets that Minho had which were far more important then Jisung should be concerned really.) to Jisung just like that.

“You really do work in weird ways.” Jisung muttered in awe.

“Works the best for me.”

“Though,” Jisung started again, “I don’t take Woojin as the kind of person to destroy years of friendship over you loving him, that is if he doesn’t feel the same which is quite unlikely considering how absolutely happy he looked seeing you.”

“He’s like that to everyone.” Minho shrugged, “Let’s just drop it, now’s not the time for this.”

“So, tell me when will it be the time for this then?”

“Why did I even tell your persistent self about this in the first place?”

Jisung scoffed, “Because your instincts suck. Now, tell me.”

Jeongin accidentally looked outside the classroom, his eyes immediately drawn to Jisung who sat beside Minho. In a matter of seconds, Minho had his hands clasped around Jisung’s mouth, _so close,_ they resumed talking about one thing or the other afterward, completely immersed, laughing and conversation going back and forth. Jeongin felt the telltale of something ugly clawing at the back of his heart which he wrote off as immature, trying to shake it away and focus on the children in front of him but his eyes always did skirt around to the other two outside in the backyard. His heart felt heavy as he shot down multiple stupid thoughts it was bringing up. They were just talking, it’s a little too much to be affected like this, Jeongin had thought. It was the same feeling of something missing, the paranoia of whether the curse was back on not. Jeongin looked around once again, eyebrows furrowed together, a small sigh of relief leaving his lips as he observed that everything was normal.

He snapped out of his daze when Woojin called him out to help him with something, effectively burying his increasingly dumb thoughts. Though the ugly feeling had already perched somewhere in Jeongin’s being, setting off a more troublesome affair for him.

Jeongin couldn’t sleep that night. Dread settled deep in his heart as though he knew that something was going wrong with him. He laid on the bed, staring out the window as the deep rich blue of the sky colored his vision, the stars and the moon hung up above, illuminating it enchantingly so. He stared when the moon started to sink, the night sky fading out and, in the moment, where the orange of the sky was taking over did Jeongin realize what had happened, why the warmth of the blanket didn’t seem to seep into his skin.

The flickered-out shades of the sky resonating the same way the blues did at the very beginning, disappearing ever so slightly, the world tinted different. Jeongin immediately jumped out of bed to grab the color catalog that they had brought from the library, turning it to the yellow spread to notice the darker shades of yellow all gone, changed into the medium tones and Jeongin knew that they were to slowly disappear too. A confusion that hit him all full force as sat there numb for a minute or two, taking in the fact it had started all over again. He just scoffed bitterly and went to do his chores, finding it impossible to fall asleep after his mind being thrown out of the loop.

It was an hour or two later when Jisung woke up, Jeongin rummaging through his bag for no reason whatsoever, trying to make sense of everything going around him. “Good morning.” He chirped and Jeongin for the first time, didn’t feel the warmth of his words, the cold still remained and Jeongin despised it, despised himself even more for feeling like this.

“Good morning.” He tried to maintain his voice, taking a deep breath as he stood up and went to his own bed, trying his hardest to not look at Jisung and Jisung seemed to have not caught on yet, slowly stumbling out the bed and silently doing about his work.

“You okay?” Jisung asked when he was ready, looking over at Jeongin who had his head hung down low, “You seem awfully quiet. Is something wrong?”

Jeongin’s head cranked up listening to him, finally staring at Jisung and he should’ve, you know, told him about the disappearing colors or the unwarranted cold he was feeling at the edge of the summer heat but he didn’t. Something ugly clawing up his throat when he opened up to tell Jisung, “I’m fine,” he said instead, “I didn’t sleep properly and that’s messing me up.”

Jisung pouted from where he stood, “You could’ve woken me up? I would’ve sung to help you fall asleep, princess or maybe cuddle you to sleep.” Jeongin just let out a weak laugh as a reply, not finding it in himself to counter back like he usually did which probably did irk Jisung as he continued, “The daycare’s closed today so, we can probably sleep in more if you’d like Jeongin, you seriously don’t look all that good.”

“ _No._ No.” Jeongin shook his head, they had already planned to go out to check the town markets today just as a way of passing time, Jeongin didn’t want to _not_ do it now, not when he was so excited to spend time with Jisung just roaming around places like that, he guessed that it most likely would help with the persistent ugly feeling that keeps on choking him from speaking up, “Fresh air would probably make me feel better, Jisung. I want to go out today.”

Jisung raised his eyebrow, “You sure? Jeongin, we could go some other time.”

Jeongin whined, “I said no. I want to go today.”

“Okay,” Jisung laughed at how eager Jeongin seemed, “Let’s go then!”

They eat at Seungmin’s and leave to explore the market. The streets that thrummed with energy, people just buzzing near various stalls in a manner similar to those of moths flocking around a light. As Jisung held his hand to ensure that they don’t separate, jumping from stall to stall, not enough money to buy anything but just testing stuff out, putting on various masks, or trying on necklaces and earrings, making each other laugh by picking up the wackiest of things available. Jeongin did feel significantly better, despite the lack of the bright yellows around him or the oranges and greens which no longer looked the same, Jeongin still felt like the numbing cold was clearing out, his hands that stood warmer as Jisung never let go, cheeks heating up from when he complimented him on wearing a small pendant, people in the crowd that rubbed past them, plastic packets that crinkled, the contents inside clinking as they slightly hit Jeongin unknowingly, all of which filled Jeongin’s mind, he truly felt better.

They were at another stall, one that sold scarfs and Jeongin and Jisung were quietly running their hands through the fabrics at the display, feeling it’s softness as they grazed past it. Jeongin came across a yellow one, that he guesses would have been brighter if not for the curse and he turned to tell Jisung, feeling stupid as to why he didn’t tell him earlier, Jeongin would explain everything to him, the unexpected cold and the ugly feeling and the flickering shades, “Hey, Jisung, listen I—”

“Jeongin! Jisung!” A yell cut him off and both of them turned to the source to see Minho standing across the street, squeezing his way through to reach them.

“Minho!” Jisung called out, excitedly waving all while Jeongin greeted him relatively in a calmer manner, “What are you doing here?” He asked him.

“Buying props for a dance performance.” He replied, lifting up a bag that Jeongin assumed was filled with said props, “Hey, you guys wanna tag along for the practice? It would help if there were newer people to judge it.”

“Are the others there too?” Jeongin questioned.

“Yeah, Hyunjin’s joining the performance this time around and Chan and Woojin usually drop by to watch us, they are there today, you two should join too! It’ll be fun.” Minho beamed at them brightly and Jisung turned to Jeongin, grinning wide.

“Wanna go, Jeongin?” Jisung asked, eyes shining brightly as he smiled at him.

“I—” Jeongin paused for a second, “I think I’ll go back, Jisung, I don’t feel all that good actually.” He turned to Minho, sheepishly smiling, “Sorry, Minho, maybe I’ll drop by some other time?”

Minho nodded, face morphing into concern, “Are you sick, Jeongin?”

Jeongin shook his head, “No, I’m just tired, I’ll probably go back and rest.”

“I’ll come with you then.” Jisung exclaimed, worry etched on his face and Jeongin shook his head again.

“Jisung go. I can take care of myself, all I have to do is fall asleep anyway.” Jeongin squeezed Jisung’s hand to reassure him and Jisung still looked at him weirdly.

“ _Jeongin—_ "

“No buts.” Jeongin sternly stated, pushing Jisung ahead, “Just go, I know you want to. I’ll be fine, trust me.”

“ _Okay.”_ Jisung mumbled more so to convince himself than anything, “Okay. I’ll come back soon, yeah?”

Jeongin giggled, trying his best to show that he was not affected at all, “You don’t have to. Enjoy yourself.”

Minho ruffled his hair as they were leaving telling him to rest properly and Jeongin knew how genuinely concerned Minho was even though they had barely talked. Jisung paused for a moment, “Tell me what you were gonna say when I come back, okay?”

Jeongin let a hum, more surprised at the fact that Jisung remembered that he was trying to tell him something, meekly nodding his head he waved to the two of them. Jisung gesturing Minho to lead the way and Minho laughing loudly, voice clear and pretty, telling Jisung to follow him, leaving Jeongin behind at the stall staring at their retreating figures.

Jisung turned back some ten steps away, mouthing _take care_ to Jeongin and just like that Jeongin’s eyes burned as he too turned his back at them, the numbing cold back in his heart, the same old ugly emotions rearing its head in Jeongin’s heart as he practically ran back to their room, burying himself inside the blanket, rubbing his hands together, curling in on himself to feel the warmth that he wished for. He cried, didn’t really know why, he just needed a way out so, he cried, pushing the blanket in his mouth to ensure his sobs didn’t get too loud even if there was no one to hear him. He cried for a long while until he was too drained out to do anything. Just laying in the bed, guessing that it wasn’t too late since he came back. He was trembling when he stood up, deciding to go to Seungmin’s snack bar to eat something because he felt like crap. He’d like it if he were not so alone now, not after having a meltdown like that, the thought of Jisung bringing in emotions that he couldn’t wrap his head around.

He entered the snack bar, immediately making his way to Seungmin behind the counter to order his favorite fruit smoothie and slurp it down wallowing in his misery. Seungmin did look startled taking in Jeongin’s disheveled form, the person sitting on the barstool beside him letting out a low whistle, “Dude, you look shit.”

Jeongin snorted, “Feel like it too.” Noticing it then that the person in question was Changbin, “What are you doing here?” He off-handedly asked.

Changbin raised his burger, “Having lunch.” Felix wandering in just seconds later, face flashing with recognition as he stared at Jeongin before he too looked worried unlike the flippant, uncaring nature of Changbin who continued to munch on his snack.

“Jeongin, are you okay?” Felix asked, hands flying to his face to check his temperature or something to gauge his sickness, Jeongin shrugged in reply.

Changbin scoffed, “He got cursed by the witch, how okay can he be?” Felix whacked him on his head causing him to grunt.

“Please be sensitive once in a while, Changbin.” Felix chastised, pulling Jeongin on the seat beside him.

“It’s not that I don’t care. He just doesn’t seem to be in a mood to talk about it now, Felix.” Jeongin nodded in agreement, finding Changbin’s unbothered attitude more calming than anything. Felix too seemed to grab onto the fact that Jeongin was indeed more lenient towards pretending like nothing was wrong. They both dived into mundane conversations, Seungmin joining in when he brought Jeongin his smoothie, telling him that it was on the house when Jeongin realized he had brought no money with him. Seungmin relayed all sorts of gossip around the town to them, Changbin and Felix often inputting their own two cents on the wild stories, laughing and cracking jokes, a poorly hidden yet effective attempt at cheering Jeongin up as his heart felt slightly lighter than when he had entered the snack bar.

Changbin poked him in between Felix’s and Seungmin’s enthusiastic discussion on some or the other news, “Better?” He grinned at him.

Jeongin shot him a thumbs up, giggling, “Better.”

Changbin knocked him playfully with his shoulders, “Wanna tell what happened?”

Jeongin raised his eyebrow, “Didn’t take you like someone to care.”

Changbin clicked his tongue, glancing once at the other two who still were captured in their own world, “Don’t go on changing topics.” Jeongin remembered Jisung once again hearing that, the smile on his face falling down.

“It’s just that I thought the curse was gone, you know, but it came back, it bummed me out.” Jeongin slowly explained leaving out the weird sort of feeling that he was surrounded by now that the curse was back, something that had to do something with Jisung that he couldn’t figure out at all.

“I’m sure though,” Changbin added, leaning back into his chair, “You and your squirrel friend will probably figure this out so, there’s quite nothing to worry about.”

Jeongin let out a thin laugh, “Hope so.”

Jisung came in late that night only to find Jeongin knocked out on his bed, peacefully wrapped up in his blanket, curled into himself looking so _small_ and Jisung smiled stupidly. He made his way to Jeongin’s bed, crouching down near his head, he ran his fingers through Jeongin’s hair, softly ruffling it.

“What are you doing to me, Yang Jeongin?” He whispers, fondly staring at the boy in front of him, “Goodnight.” Jisung giggled out before he got into his own bed, falling asleep with a single prayer hoping that Jeongin would feel better when he wakes up tomorrow.

Jeongin and Jisung were back at the daycare.

Jisung working with Chan in the other classroom while Jeongin and Hyunjin handled the kids outside. Jeongin was standing quietly at the sidelines, observing Hyunjin run around with the children, politely declining if someone asked him to join. He felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around a bit startled.

“Hey,” Minho greeted him, voice mellow and a soft smile on his face. Jeongin smiled back at him, mumbling an equally quiet greeting, “You’re not gonna join them?” He gestured to the wild game of tag taking place in front of them, Hyunjin’s clear laugh sounding so loud and bright which would’ve made his mood so much better any other day but as of now, it lighted the same bitter taste at the back of his throat that had been fogging his mind for a few days now.

Jeongin lightly shook his head in response, “No, I think I’ll pass for today.”

Minho hummed in acknowledgment, choosing to still stand beside him and his presence was calming, Jeongin noted, the feather-light comments and touches, Minho was soft and delicately so. Minho lifted a small pouch to him, letting it hang in the air between them as Jeongin stared at it in confusion, “It’s medicine for flu. It runs rampant in this changing season in this town. You weren’t feeling well yesterday, yeah? So, I bought them for you. If you feel too sick, take them, just to be on a safe side.” Jeongin glanced at Minho whose head hung low, burning holes into the ground as though he was embarrassed, ears burning red and Jeongin let out a soft laugh.

“Thank you, Minho.” He said as he took the pouch from him. His eyes burned as Minho lifted his head with a bright smile because it would’ve helped if it wasn’t the dull yellow glow of the sun hitting his face, if he still didn’t continue to look ethereal despite that, if it wasn’t for the cold Jeongin felt despite the sun shining bright (or so he assumed by the stinging pinches at the back of his mind whenever he looked up reminding him that something’s amiss). Minho was soft and delicate, taking in the world around him, mingling in so easily and Jeongin was rough, easy to anger, easier to leave behind, he watched and watched but never made a move of his own, watching the world pass by him because that’s who he is. Jisung looked happier with Minho and Jeongin’s sure that Minho would be so much better at understanding Jisung, at knowing his words and helping him in all the ways he could and Jeongin would’ve found it so much easier if he could hate Minho but he would never because he genuinely likes him, his caring nature that shines through.

Jeongin hates the fact that he was cursed, he wouldn’t have met Jisung ever otherwise, never had to be forced into feeling like this, never would’ve to look at the world around him and feel it mocking him again and again _and again._

Minho reached out to run his fingers through his hair, whispering quietly, “Take care of yourself, Jeongin.”

And Jeongin hates himself even more as his chest tightens at the very thought of Jisung who’s connected to every single thing he does.

The next day, Jisung leaves with Minho early in the evening to watch him practice. Jisung had talked a lot about how talented Minho was and how Jeongin should definitely watch him and Jeongin has no doubt that what he said was true but that doesn’t help his heart who’s dead set on making sure Jeongin knew how bad it hurt hearing Jisung talk about Minho like he hung the stars in the sky and Jeongin can’t help the guilt afterward because these two were probably the best friends he had ever gotten to be with. When Jisung had asked him to come along, he had refused once again, talking about how tired he was and Jeongin had a hunch that Jisung was catching onto his act but he couldn’t care less, not as the sunset looked so off in the sky, not as the poppies burned far too red in his eyes. Jisung had no duty to take care of Jeongin and later they will go on different paths, after Jisung talks to his parents, they will split up, Jisung into his new world and Jeongin back to where he was before. Maybe it was better this way, this putting up a distance thing, Jeongin has never trusted someone this much before (given he didn’t have all that many people to trust) and maybe it’s doing more harm than good, yeah? Maybe he’s better off without Jisung, better off without the other boys that have taken crucial places in his life, better off without this town he’s gotten too used to _(Lies,_ his heart screamed, _all lies)_.

Well, that’s how Jeongin sat on his bed rummaging through his side of room to do something that distracts his mind from thinking and he pulled out the book Jisung had found in the library and taken with him, _The Misadventures of the Little Prince,_ a bitter smile on his face because as he thought, everything these days went back to Jisung somehow, he jumped back on his bed, settling into the blankets as he started reading it, page by page, tracing the intricate illustrations for a children’s book.

He stopped at the yellow spread, hands stilled at the page as he read through it, once; twice; thrice;

_Yellow was the warmth the little prince felt as he read in room under his blanket,_ the picture below it probably painted with a bright yellow that Jeongin couldn’t see, the pinching persistent as his eyes wandered to the next page, the pinching stopping, _Yellow was the jealousy the little prince felt as the birds flew up above his head; Jealousy; Jealousy,_ Jeongin had known what it was all along, the bitter taste of the word always at the back of his throat, the one he had been too afraid to name because why? Why should Jeongin feel like that? Jealousy; Jealous of what? _(and gosh, did Jeongin know the answer)._ He quickly turned the page, his mind still caught up with what he read through, forcing himself to focus on the red adorning the page, didn’t think much of how blinding bright it was, _red was the love the little prince felt when his mom hugged him, red was the anger the little prince felt when the waves destroyed his sandcastle_ and something felt so off, _so, so off_ as he quickly scrambled to grab the color catalog, opening it to the red shades and he let out a choked gasp because he couldn’t see the light shades that were replaced with the bright red and Jeongin thinks, _it’s not just the vibrant shades, the curse leaves behind the colors connected with bleak emotions, dull blue, dull yellow, bright red and that’s all I’ll ever feel_ and Jeongin fell back on his bed, tears pouring out of his eyes yet he didn’t make a sound.

For once, he’s grateful for the numbing cold that settled in his body as it nullifies everything else, his thoughts coming to a standstill as he fell asleep, some problems are better to be thought about in the morning.

Jisung noticed.

How could he not when Jeongin had been acting weird for the past few days, their conversations feeling more forced then anything, the stretch of Jeongin’s smile often unnatural when it was aimed at Jisung. He truly believed that he was unwell for a day or two, Minho told him the same when they were wrapping up the practice the first day he visited him, maybe it was because of the flu season, nothing more but it became obvious as time passed by, it’s as if he was deliberately putting distance between them, not exactly avoiding him, they still talked pretty much the same, Jeongin was just a whole lot quieter, choosing silence over his snarky comments, declining his attempts at going out. Jisung still hoped that Jeongin was just sick and nothing more but it was too good to be true.

Jisung noticed, how Jeongin waved him off when he tried to ask about what he wanted to say in the market, or when he refused to go with him to Minho’s practices, the way his eyes turned down for a second before he put up a smile and it was always only for Jisung.

He entered their room prepared to sit Jeongin down and _talk_ about everything but he found him passed out on his bed again, only this time his legs hung down awkwardly, shoes still on and both the color catalog and the storybook thrown around him, open on display as the pages fluttered and he went near his bed only to see the visible tear tracks on his face, almost as though he had only stopped minutes earlier. Jisung quietly got to cleaning up his bed. He could put two and two together, _the curse was probably acting up again_ , he thought as he properly kept the books on the counter, coming back to pull the shoes and socks off Jeongin’s feet, pushing him up onto the bed and lifting him slightly to grab the blanket beneath him.

Jisung put the blanket on him, ensuring it covered Jeongin properly as he laid unmoving, deep in his sleep, too exhausted, Jisung guessed as he sat down by his bed, playing with Jeongin’s hand that rested near the edge of the bed, grazing by his fingers, tapping his nails as he thought about everything, about how maybe this was why Jeongin had been acting weird, the curse was working again but why did Jeongin not tell him, _god_ , is that what he wanted to say that day in the market? That the colors were disappearing again? Jisung felt his eyes burn as he softly grabbed Jeongin’s hand.

He heard Minho’s voice in his head again, _maybe you just need to better realize your feelings_ or maybe Jisung already had known, unable to admit it, _Jeongin_ , Jisung had already found his home in the hands of the boy with the brightest smile, the boy who made sure to listen to Jisung, made sure to _look_ at him, Jisung knew exactly what this was, this feeling that he was sure he’d never go through.

Jisung quickly wiped his tears, he couldn’t afford to have his voice all messed up by sobbing, he had to save it for tomorrow because he had got a whole lot to talk about with Jeongin, slowly, from the beginning.

Jisung truly wanted to help Jeongin; Jisung didn’t want to lose his home again.

Jeongin looked over to Jisung’s bed as he woke up and it was empty.

_Empty,_ Jeongin thought, _empty, empty, empty,_ because Jisung had probably stayed over with Minho because Minho proved to be a much better company and Jeongin felt anger bubbling up inside him, his emotions out of control as he clutched onto the blanket to calm himself down before his eyes fell on the mob of hair beside his bed. He leaned closer to see it was Jisung, sleeping by his bed, one of his hands stretched towards the pillow and Jeongin thought that he might’ve held onto his hands for it to be there and Jeongin felt stupid for jumping to conclusions.

He got off the bed, grabbing the blanket and putting it around Jisung as he watched him shiver on the floor, a sigh of relief leaving his mouth as soon as the blanket wrapped around him and Jeongin left soon to get ready, making sure to not wake Jisung up because he wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye because Jeongin just knew that the yellow was gone and this dull, dingy shade was all he had left with him, the reds running out soon too, leaving behind just the burning shade which forced him to close his eyes. He woke him exactly twenty minutes before when they usually left to Seungmin’s snack bar, knowing that it was the time Jisung took to get ready, shaking him awake as he felt colder than usual, his mind all over the place.

“Jisung, wake up. We need to go.” Jeongin lightly said as Jisung rose out of his slumber, whining about the time and Jeongin told him.

“Wait—” Jisung pulled off the blanket, much more awake than seconds prior, “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?”

“You looked tired. So, I let you sleep in for a bit.” Jeongin shrugged, hurriedly moving up from his place to stop himself from looking at Jisung for too long. Jisung scrambled to his feet, immediately off to get ready, if he glanced once or twice at Jeongin weirdly, Jeongin totally didn’t notice.

They sat at the snack bar in complete silence, Jeongin making sure to force the food down his throat as fast as humanly possible because he knew that Jisung wanted to talk to him about something or the other and he was just gathering his thoughts together and forming it into words and Jeongin wasn’t ready to go through that just now. He finished up his food early while Jisung was just halfway done.

“Jisung,” He started, quickly wiping down his hands on the napkin, “I’ll be leaving first, Chan had asked me to help him set up some things with him this morning.”

Jisung looked startled, gulping down the food he had in his mouth, “Wait, why didn’t I know about this earlier?” He questioned as Jeongin stood up from his seat.

“Well, you would have if only you had the time to interact with someone other than Minho.” Jeongin sneered. Jisung remained too stunned to answer and Jeongin was satisfied by the guilt that overtook his face before he snapped out of whatever _that_ was, suddenly feeling equally guilty for saying what he did, for acting out like a child, he chewed on his lips, quickly adding, “I’m sorry, I’m not feeling good, I’ll, uhm, I’ll get going.” He left the place in a panicked frenzy, causing even Seungmin to stare at him and Jeongin stilled at the doors for a moment, turning around to find Jisung’s eyes trained on him and he looked hurt, hurt with Jeongin had done though more than that it looked like Jisung had something figured out and Jeongin could only feel dread, the bile rising up his throat, the numb fingers that held onto the door handle, the blinding anger _just like that blinding frames hanging on the wall,_ Jeongin walked out the door.

Jeongin left Jisung alone.

Jisung didn’t try to get hold of him in the daycare, it was hard to anyway, with the other boys and all the kids, there weren’t many moments to find him alone yet Jisung somehow—

“Jeongin,” Jisung had called out to him just outside the room they had lunch, “Why did you lie?”

Jeongin just hummed in question though they both knew what this was about.

“I asked Chan.” Jisung said curtly as an answer, “Now, you tell me why you lied?”

Jeongin bit the insides of his cheek, forcing himself to not say something out of line like this morning, to not hurt Jisung yet again because he just couldn’t get a better hold of himself and he wished to Jisung to just drop it and let it go, let him go and he knew that Jisung wouldn’t as he was about to start again.

“You two aren’t coming?” Woojin questioned from inside and Jisung loosened his grasp for a moment which let Jeongin break free as he scrambled inside, away from Jisung.

“We are.” He replied to Woojin, eternally grateful to him as he sat on his usual table though this time choosing a place that would effectively hide him from Jisung’s view. Jeongin could practically feel Jisung’s eyes burn holes into his back as he made his way to his usual seat.

Jeongin was dreading it. Jeongin was dreading the moment they had to leave the daycare because they had to go to the same room anyway.

Jeongin tried to really, run ahead, thinking about what to do, he could lounge in the snack bar but Jisung would probably find him and drag him back to their room and want to talk but Jeongin didn’t want to hurt Jisung again because he doesn’t have any hold on his words anymore, Jeongin didn’t want to hurt Jisung on whom he had relied so much on, who was the sole reason he got to work on breaking the curse, who became so much more important for him in the short while they had known each other. He could go to Felix and Changbin, _yeah, he could definitely—_

A hand grabbed him from behind, forcing him to turn around. _Jisung._

Jisung’s hands burned on his skin, his face morphing into one of pure desperation, “Jeongin, don’t you dare run, now, listen—”

_And Jeongin saw red._


	4. Red

_Red._

_The boys clashed with the shades of red._

_The wrath, the fury, the anger, one and all, boiling down to the burning red that filled the boys’ hearts. The same red that propelled them towards each other, the same red they felt as they stole glances at each other. Red was the courage they had to overcome whatever came in their way, red was their desire of things they thought were unattainable at a period of time. Red was what they saw when they skirted away from each other, red what they felt when they gently cradled each other’s hearts in their delicate hands._

_With red came rage-fueled arguments, with red came an attempt to break promises, with red came confessions, with red came the dreams they never had dreamt of, with red came a new start, a new home._

_For them, red was both the ugliest and most beautiful they had ever been together._

_Red was how Han Jisung and Yang Jeongin loved.  
_

__

Jeongin saw red.

“What’s wrong with you?” He shook off Jisung’s grasp and stepped a few steps back, “Can’t you see? I don’t want to listen to you!”

“ _Why not?_ ” Jisung’s voice climbed up in volume to catch up to Jeongin’s, “Give me a reason and I’ll leave!”

“I don’t—just leave—now.” Jeongin clutched his head, nails digging painfully into his scalp.

“I won’t, Jeongin. Tell me what’s happening to you, _please_.” Jisung pleaded once again, stepping forward towards Jeongin as he flinched back.

“Jisung,” Jeongin steeled his voice, the same cold washing over them as he had felt for days now, nails still grabbing onto is hair, pulling as to physically restrain him from speaking but he just couldn’t stop and he hated himself so much for that, “I don’t want to tell you anything, leave, go to Minho or something, just leave me alone. I’ve had enough, I’ll go back to my town tomorrow and you can live yours freely, you don’t need to be stuck with me anymore.”

“ _Jeongin what?_ ” Jisung asked, bewildered, “You’re not going anywhere. We promised we’ll break the curse together—”

“Oh, to hell with promises Jisung—” Jeongin sneered, he just wanted Jisung to leave him, if any of this continued, Jeongin would only hurt Jisung and he never wanted that, would never want to hurt Jisung who’s been so painfully raised to smile no matter what and he can watch how Jisung shivered at his place and Jeongin just wanted Jisung to leave because his rough edges would wear Jisung off because he could never be _soft_ or _delicate_. Jeongin wasn’t what Jisung needed.

“No. No, no, you’re not going anywhere. You promised you’d come with me after breaking the curse, you promised.” Jisung shook his head, it sounded like he was convincing himself more than anything.

“Look,” Jeongin said through his clenched teeth, “Get your things and go over to Minho, he’ll most likely be of much more help to you, or call him over, I’ll leave just let me go.”

“Yang Jeongin, for once, just try to snap out of all this curse talking. Just tell me, so, I can help—”

Jeongin laughed, “ _Why do you care—”_

“Why do I care?” Jisung asked eyes pointed at Jeongin, the silence growing overbearing by the second, “ _I know._ ” He said, voice progressively getting louder and louder, “I know. I know! I know! How dumb do you think I am, you’ve been lying all this while to me! _It’s the curse, it’s the damn curse_ , you, of all people, should know, why I fucking care!”

“What—” Jeongin tried to utter out before he was cut off.

“ _It’s you,_ ” Jisung said and Jeongin could hear how his voice shook in the same way it had back at the snack bar when Jisung told him about himself, “It’s you; It’s you; It’s you; _How could I not?_ ” Jeongin lifted his head slightly, his hair falling into his eyes, watching Jisung blink rapidly, squeezing his palm every second or so, trying so hard to not lose his composure just the way Jeongin stumbled, “And what’s this Minho, Minho? _I am with you, right now_ , so, _talk to me,_ it’s you. I’m selfish, Jeongin. I want to stay with you for as long as I can, whether it would mean I’d have to fight a witch or bring down the stars, I’ll find a way to do it all, if it meant I’d get to stay with you, _don’t tell me to leave._ ” Jisung took a heavy step forward and Jeongin didn’t move, too busy gauging Jisung’s words, “Not like this. I’ve—I’ve never been this happy for a long while now, all because of this godforsaken town and that dingy snack bar and this obnoxious daycare and all the other boys and _you._ You who so easily saw right through me, you who never pressured me into talking, letting me take my time, you who felt like _home_. You have no idea how happy _you’ve_ made me in the short while we’ve known each other and I’m so grateful for that.”

Jisung came close to him as Jeongin held his breath, watching him gently hold his hand and _oh god,_ the warmth from the touch sent electricity coursing through his blood, _warmth_ , he was rendered speechless, he had forgotten the feeling of warmth, the world glowing a tinge different as he stared at Jisung, the yellow-kissed skin vibrant. Jisung took a deep breath before continuing, “So, just _let me help you_ because that’s the least I can do for you and I’ll leave then. _Please._ ”

“ _Why?_ ” Jeongin sobbed, Jisung’s voice ringing in his ears and as Jisung pulled him in for a hug, Jeongin had melted into the touch, the warmth seeping into his skin little by little made it hard for him to focus, his mind running into overdrive, because it had been one too many days without the warmth yet the bright red burned too much for him, anger spurting inside him, the same time this overwhelming happiness fills him with the returning yellows.

“ _I—_ ” Jisung choked, his voice breaking at the end, shattering Jeongin’s heart in the process because this was all happening due to Jeongin and he squeezed his eyes shut, his head hurting, chest tightening way too much, “ _I love you._ ”

And Jeongin could breathe again. His mind so much clearer, his heart beating faster yet he’s never felt this light before, as though he was free-falling. He opened his eyes and the world was back to its shades, the red flowers no longer hurt his eyes, the orange of the sky sitting perfectly, _it’s back_ , and Jeongin belatedly realized that it’s his pathetic loud sobs that fill the quiet road, Jisung’s hold tighten even more and Jeongin felt at home, the realizations settling into his stomach, he felt it again, the emotion the universe tried so hard to strip away from him. Jeongin knew; Jeongin knew; _Jeongin knew,_ “I love you too.” Jeongin whispered, “ _I love you too, so much._ Jisung, I love you.”

Jisung’s hand stilled for a moment, his grasp loosening before he tackles him into an even more secure hold, “So, let’s break the curse, okay?” And Jeongin laughed bright and loud, wiping off Jisung’s face before he hands move to his waist, he softly knocked their foreheads together.

“ _It’s gone, Jisung._ ” He laughed out, “It’s gone. _You_ broke the curse.”

“Me?” Jisung asked, voice incredibly soft and the warmth that Jeongin felt listening to his voice with his clear head is enough to knock his breath away.

“ _You._ When you said I made you happy, when you said you loved me, _when you thought of me as your home_ , my god, Jisung, _it’s you,_ ” Jeongin just couldn’t stop grinning stupidly at Jisung, “It’s always been you. _You_ are the reason the curse was broken.”

“ _You—_ ” Jisung stuttered for a second, “—You told me to _leave_ , you said that you didn’t want to tell me anything, _you dumbass, stupid, idiot, imbecile, piece of—”_ He punctuated each of his insult with a tough hit to Jeongin’s chest.

“I’m sorry, so sorry, so _so_ sorry, my head was a little too messed up.”

“I know that! I know.” Jisung whined.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I love you.” Jeongin smiled at him again and Jisung hit him, weakly this time.

“You better,” Jisung sniffled, trying to glare him down but he looked so cute, “Can I kiss you?”

Jeongin would be lying if he said he wasn’t waiting for it, “Do you need to ask?”

“Just wanted to make sure, you know.” He mumbled, embarrassed.

Jeongin laughed, “Well, how nice—”

They kissed under the same orange sky they had first met.

They were back at the snack bar, chomping down on their food.

“So, where do we go from here?” Jeongin questioned.

“To Bradford,” Jisung quickly answered, taking another bite off his chicken, “I have unfinished business, need to clear up the whole running away mess that I created.”

“Wait,” Jeongin looked at Jisung, slowly inching his smoothie away from his mouth, “You ran away?”

Jisung chortled, “Well, what do you think? I randomly told my family that I’m going to the witch and they said their farewells and we parted ways?” 

“ _No,_ but like—” Jeongin started, before he shook his head, “Leave it, this is something you would totally do.”

“Hey! That sounded like an insult,” Jisung pointed out, “And I did tell my sister I was going, just not where and why, also, left an emotional letter, if anything, that would probably make _the talk_ easy for me.”

“Yeah, okay, you’re making my head spin.”

Jisung grinned at him, “Don’t I always?”

Jeongin tried to glare at him but he couldn’t hold back his smile, “Whatever but seriously, where do we go _after_ you clear up the mess?”

Jisung hummed, “We stay together, for one, unless you wanna go?” Jisung looked up at him, and Jeongin made sure to enthusiastically shake his head to show how much he was appalled by the suggestion, and he watched Jisung’s shoulder sag in relief, “I wanted to stay here, actually.” He continued as had the softest smile on his face, “I’ve grown way too attached to this town.”

“Heh, same.”

“Though we won’t have any place to stay or money to eat here, we’re running out of it already.” Jisung stated.

“I know. I would’ve liked to stay here though.” Jeongin said solemnly, Jisung nodding along as silence settled between them, the thought of leaving the town bearing them down and the question of what they do next.

“Stay here.” A voice replied to them, sliding in Jisung’s smoothie on the table, _Seungmin_ , “We’ve got a room free upstairs, you two can settle in there—”

“Seungmin, we can’t just stay there for free—” Jisung said hurriedly and before Jeongin even nodded along, Seungmin cut him off.

“Who said it’s for free?” He deadpanned, “You two work at the snack bar after your shift is over at the daycare. I can use a hand to two to help around in the evenings, it’s too much to handle myself.” Jeongin and Jisung shared a glance and Seungmin sighed, “Look, everyone’s gotten used to your presence, Woojin, Chan, Minho, Hyunjin, you’d be doing us more favor by staying here so just, _stay._ ”

Jeongin and Jisung smiled each other, watching Seungmin’s ears turn red. Jisung clapped his hands together, “Well then, we’ll take you up for that offer.”

Pretty easy to figure out their future from there.

They left for Bradford the same evening, Jisung telling Jeongin that he just wanted to be over it and so they went back walking the same streets they came here from, laughing about one thing or other, hands intertwined together, the stars lighting up the same way it had that night except Jeongin could see it today.

They stood at the same inn Jisung had been staying at, Jeongin rubbing his wrist at where the writings were once imprinted, now pristine clean, “Should I come with you?” He said sliding his hand into Jisung’s once again.

“No,” Jisung breathed out, “No running. I will do it myself. Though—” He grasped both of Jeongin’s hand bringing it up to cup his face, “Promise you’ll be here to hug me if I run back crying?”

Jeongin giggled, “And where would I go when my home is right here with you, Han Jisung.” He jabbed at his heart.

Jisung laughed along, “I see you’re learning a thing or two from me.”

“Go, idiot. We need to go all the way to the other side of the continent for me to get my things.” Jeongin squeezing his hand as reassurance before Jisung entered the inn.

He knocked curtly at the door, shifting his weight from one foot to another, the door opened soon after, filling the dull corridor with too much bright light forcing Jisung to squint his eyes before he saw his sister standing there, jaw slacked at the doorstep.

“Hey…?” Jisung awkwardly waved before Sana pulled him inside into a bone-crushing hug.

“Jisung, you came back!” She exclaimed, voice overjoyed and Jisung knew she was crying already.

“What? You thought I was dead or something?” He grinned at his sister.

A gruff voice replied to him, “You’ve been gone for almost two weeks, boy, gave us enough time to think over every possibility of what happened to you. I still don’t know how she managed to convince me not to report to the police about you and get a search team ready just ‘cause you told her you’d be coming back—” His father stood just a hand behind his sister, “— _maybe.”_

“Yeah,” Jisung scratched his head as his sister let go of him, “Didn’t have a clarity of what I was doing?”

“I’m guessing it worked if the glow on your face is anything to go by.” His father smiled at him and it was the first time in a long while he’d chatted so easily with his father, which is a feat in itself even when not taking into account that Jisung ran away before an important meeting and disappeared off the face of the earth for two weeks.

Jisung grinned back, “It did, wildly different than I had initially thought, but yes, it did.” Jisung glanced back between Sana and their father, “I have a lot to talk about actually.”

His father nodded calmly, “And I have a lot to listen to.” He raised Jisung’s letter in his hand and Jisung thought maybe it _was_ going to be easier than he had expected it to be.

Jeongin patiently waited outside the inn, praying that everything went well and he watched the door of the inn swing open, watched Jisung look around for him and then run straight into him the very next second after their eyes met, almost knocking him to the ground.

“What happened?” Jeongin asked both excited and nervous to hear how it all went and Jisung was grinning from ear to ear and that answered everything Jeongin had to know—

“Sana, my sister, she gets the business things and my father understands. He apologized even and they let me go on the single promise that I’ll visit them once in a while and _oh my god—”_ Jisung ran around, jumping like a kid, “Jeongin, there’s absolutely nothing we can’t do!”

Jeongin let out a gleeful laugh too as he pulled Jisung towards him, cupping his face and kissing him.

“I love you.” He said, staring into Jisung’s eyes and he felt Jisung melt in his hold before he too wrapped his arms around his neck, a stupid grin on his face.

“I love me too.”

Jeongin whacked his head, _hard._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. This story is actually for one of my school projects so, if you have any kind of comment, feedback or criticism please do not hesitate to comment!


End file.
